Fallen
by SleepingFool
Summary: After fleeing from her past and spending 5 years at Canada's CC firm, Bra has to return to Japan on business. Meanwhile, Goten tries to understand what has caused the girl he secretly loved to change and realizes that maybe he doesn't want to know...
1. Prologue

_**Fallen**_  
  
A/N: Ooooooooooh! My first story posted! I've made some DBZ stories before, but I didn't think they were good enough. Certainly hope this is! I discovered writing about a year ago, so you can see what a perfectionist I am. I wanted a strong story, something I would love to read. I haven't got all the chapters of this fic ready, but some, so if you R/R I'll post the next one! Enjoy and thank you for reading this (if you did of course!)  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
__

_Fallen_

_There I lie_

_It's been too long_

_They all fly_

_To the sun that_

_Warms them, surrounds them_

_I'm afraid_

_Because nobody knows_

_That honestly_

_I can't fly_

_I'm terribly tired_

_And drowned of my energy_

_I can't go on here_

_The decision has been made_

__

·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Warnings: R. No graphic scenes or anything, but there are adult themes in this story! If you are offended by anything that has to do with adult stuff, please stay away!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I worship Akira Toriyama! If I were the one that owned DB, DBZ and DBGT I sure as hell would be proud of myself! I don't own it, so you don't need to sue me. All you'll get is my... um... my computer I guess...?  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
__

_Bra's POV_

As I look out of the window of the plane, I remember all the good times we've had. The laughing, the crying, our friendship. Friendship. That's all you saw, wasn't it? You never even had a clue.  
  
It's been 5 years since I left Japan to work in Canada at another part of Capsule Corporation. At the time it was the first firm of our company there. My mother needed someone to take care of business there, to observe and follow the working process and she wanted to ask Trunks, but I volunteered.  
  
I'd rather not remember why...... It was because of so many reasons.......  
  
I know I was very superficial, only caring about my looks and dressing up in short skirts and tops. Just for all those guys at school. My father always hated it when I dressed like that, he would argue with me, try to convince me, but in the end I always won with my famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
It's hard to believe that my father is a Saiyan. I know I'm half Saiyan, but I never paid it any heed. Boy, do I regret that now.  
  
I know my mother must have missed me terribly. And Dad too, even if he won't admit it to a living soul. My brother, I know he misses me, he's tried so many times to convince me to come back. But I couldn't, even if I wanted to.  
  
I've always been pretty smart, that's why my mother let me go to Canada when I'd finished college. It was the last week before I was done. Ready for being part of my mother's business.  
  
I was happy that it was almost over and I could finally learn to stand on my own. That was also one of the many reasons I left. I needed to be on my own. I've always been protected by everyone. And it didn't bother me up until then, but now, I don't want to be protected anymore.  
  
Because if I wasn't so damn protected all my life, I would've been able to protect myself. I would've been strong enough to defend myself against what happened.  
  
It started when I was 17, maybe. The letters, the playful gestures, unharmful flirts. And when I went home after college when I was 19, he....... he.........  
  
Nobody knows, not then, not now. I haven't told anyone about it. It was too painful and I know it still is. I was and still am so ashamed of it. I feel disgusted every time I think about it. I was weak.  
  
Another reason is him. I haven't loved him always, no. Or maybe I have, subconsciously. It didn't matter, because he didn't see me as more than a friend. I think it was because I was so egotistical, so flirty. If he ever really knew me, and somehow I doubt that, he would've known that that was not the real me. I could pick any guy I wanted. Maybe he didn't like that. Or he just saw me as a kid, his best friend's sister.  
  
I could keep it a secret. I had and still have many secrets. I can't tell them all.  
  
In the five years I've been away, I've learned so much. Sure I'm smart. But there..... I had nothing to hold on to. I've learned how to take care of myself.  
  
I've changed. Not only mentally, but also physically. My integrity, my pride has increased in value to me. I don't dress that way anymore. I'm a business woman now, just like my mother wanted, just like I wanted.  
  
I've trained. Of course they could sense my ki, but I knew what to do about that. After what happened to me after school that day, I'd decided to train. I first wanted to ask my father or someone else, but when the opportunity arose, I took it. I went to Canada.  
  
It took some practice to learn how to fly without artificial help, but when I finally could, I flew to the Lookout. I trained exactly 1 year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It gave me time to think about everything. I had to sort things out, because I was a mess. I know Dende saw it too, but he didn't tell anyone I was in there.  
  
Still thanking him for that, I straighten my suit and fix my stare on the ground below.  
  
I wore myself out. I didn't stop before I reached my goal. Before I could defend myself, before I was strong enough. It was a long road, but I was determined. I'd always watched my Dad and Trunks train. Memorizing their techniques I eventually learned them to myself. I also created some new attacks.  
  
And when I came out I went back to Canada, built a gravity machine that hid my ki to the outside world and I trained every day. I know my father would've been proud, had he known of my training. My mother would've thrown a fit about her 'little girl' training, but would've given in eventually, with some convincing help of my father. But that never happened, life just wasn't that easy.  
  
So actually, I haven't seen them in like, 6 years. I'm 25 now. He is 32 if I'm correct. I've missed them all very much, but I couldn't bear to be there and lie to them. Act like nothing happened. Leaving seemed like the best idea.  
  
I won't let anybody lay a hand on me again. Ever, I swore to myself when I sat up there in my room with tears in my eyes, and I've kept that promise.  
  
Sure, my Mom wanted to see me over the years. She told me everyone wanted to. But I told her that I was too busy, that I would fax the files and stuff she needed in Japan. I really didn't want to see them. To see him again. It felt like I was over him. And if I saw him again..... Who knows what would happen?  
  
But when Mom told me it was absolutely necessary for me to come to Japan, for business, I had to agree. I knew things weren't going so well over there. My brother had been slacking off again and I was really needed, she said. I already know that they want me there to see me, but they must have real problems too. but I don't really mind seeing them for a couple of days. Maybe then they'll leave me alone forever.  
  
Pan had called me too, saying she missed me and that she wanted to see me. I know she was surprised when I said, in a cold tone, that I was going to be there in a week for business, that she could make an appointment. The truth was, I missed her too, but if I would get too attached to her, and she to me, it would be too hard to leave, and I didn't even want to go.  
  
I will avoid him too. I don't want to see more people then necessary. I haven't told anyone when my flight would arrive, so there won't be any mushy stuff. I don't need anybody. Certainly not him, right?  
  
I close my eyes and swallow. Life has been hard. My father only saw what he wanted to see. His cute little princess. Someone he could protect from the big bad world. But I'm not little anymore. I'm not weak anymore.  
  
I open my eyes and look out the window again. I will go home, do what I have to do to get my brother off his lazy butt and then I will go back to Canada.  
  
It's as simple as that, I tell myself thousands of times.  
  
My flight is over. Time to face Japan._Goten's POV_I'm sitting at my desk right now. It's boring and if I told Trunks he would give me the day off, but if I do, I'll think about things I'd rather not.  
  
She's been gone for 5 years exactly. Sure I've felt her ki. I checked it everyday to see if she was alright. I never went to look for her. I always told myself she'd come to us if she wanted to see us. Apparently she didn't.  
  
I can remember the day everything started. One time when I was 24, I was staying at Trunks' house. I had to go to the bathroom and I guess I chose the wrong door, because when I opened it, Bra stood there. She was with her back to me, only wearing a towel around her curvaceous body. She was still damp from the shower, little beads of water still evident on her soft looking skin. Luckily she didn't know I was watching, so I closed the door gently. God, she looked gorgeous.  
  
Later, in bed, I wondered why I never noticed before. She was beautiful and I hadn't known she'd matured so much. From that moment I knew she would be mine, I loved her. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing, thinking she would be mine. I didn't even have a clue as to if she liked me or not, I still don't, but it didn't matter. Now I know it does.  
  
1 year later I realized that this wasn't going to work out. That's when I met Paris and I thought I was in love with her and that I was over Bra. But I wasn't, I'm not. After a relationship of 3 years I broke up with Paris, knowing that I could never really love her. She was positively mad at me for ending the relationship so suddenly, without any warning. But I just couldn't stay with her, when I loved someone else. It wasn't fair to her, I felt.  
  
When Bra was 19, she left so suddenly. One day she was there, the next she was gone. I missed her so terribly, I was, am, miserable. But I don't show it.  
  
I wonder every day what has made her leave. I remember when I was at Trunks' again one day and she came home from college. She looked upset and her clothes were a bit ruffled. I wanted to go to her, but Trunks told me she was overreacting again, to get attention. I didn't really believe him, but I let it go, certain I would talk to her later.  
  
Later I saw an emptiness in her blue eyes that scared me, left me wondering what made her change so suddenly from a cheery young girl, to an empty, older looking woman. Maybe I'll never know.  
  
Nobody knows I love her, but I do, I know I love her more than anything. I ask myself how she would react if I told her. Maybe she sees me as a friend, I certainly hope not.  
  
I have changed. I'm not the brightest person ever, but I finished college and I have a job at CC. I like it here, it somehow reminds me of her, her scent is still in this place, lingering.  
  
I hope she'll come back someday.  
  
Hope. I guess that's all I have to hold onto now. Sometimes late at night I wonder if she is married or has a relationship, hoping she's not. Hoping that I still have a chance.  
  
Coming to the conclusion this was not helping me to finish work, I made up my mind. Maybe Trunks feels like doing something fun, like spar.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
And? What did ya think? If you like, please be so kind as to leave a lovely review? Thanks a bunch!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	2. Body

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long? Well, I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my prologue, the very first published little piece of me! I never expected all the reviews I got, and it certainly got me writing. I also want to thank Goten for pointing out that it's the HBTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) where 1 day = 1 year, and not the ROSAT. I will use the right name from now on, I promise!  
  
Also, it brings me great joy that you liked the first person POVs, but I hope I don't disappoint you when I say that I won't use it anymore (for the moment). The reason? Well, I used it to give you an idea of what they went through before their meeting, and so that you know why Bra will act indifferent and distraught, and why Goten has feelings for her.  
  
I understand it was pretty confusing that I didn't use any names in Bra's POV, but I wanted to keep it mysterious. One thing's for sure though, and that is that Goten did absolutely nothing to Bra. She's doesn't think about what happened years ago often, but it is still very much there in her mind. It will eventually become clear what happened, but if you still have questions then don't hesitate to ask!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT for that matter. I don't claim I do, so please don't sue!  
  
Warning: Okay, people, in this chapter there will be swearing, and all of that (good) stuff (haha). So, if you can't take all the R-rated stuff, don't read this. I warned you! If you can take it, the please go on and read chapter 1 of Fallen.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Body  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"You _assholes_ should just get off your lazy butts and work for a change, Goddamnit! I want that report on my desk by Monday morning and it's Thursday right now, so you better start working!" Trunks yelled into the phone at the very scared man across the line, sitting 4 floors down, shaking behind his desk at the sheer volume and impact of the words. His boss was a little edgy lately, and it was downright scary!  
  
"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your employees, Bother?" An agonizingly familiar voice melted away all the harshness he had prepared to pour into his voice. He looked pretty well to her, didn't change one bit. Sitting with his feet propped on the wooden desk, a huge stack of papers next to him. Oh, how she'd missed this sight. This man, her brother.  
  
As soon as he heard that voice and smelled that particular scent, he pulled his feet off the desk and stopped yelling into the phone, throwing it on the receiver in a rush. "Bra? Is that you?" He asked perplexed, not sure if this formally dressed woman in front of him was his sister or an imposter with the same blue hair and identical blue eyes.  
  
"Do you know anyone else with blue hair, younger that 30, with my voice? I can't believe you wouldn't recognize your own sis." Bra commented in an indifferent tone, no emotion whatsoever in it. But, if you listened closely, which Trunks didn't, you could've heard the underlying emotion in that cold voice.  
  
"You've changed so much!" Trunks yelled and pulled her into his arms, though not feeling or seeing her body twitch. After some moments he finally let go and stepped back, giving her another once over. "But, why didn't you visit us before?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it." She was just going to keep this short and strictly business. "Now, with what do you need my help?" Her patience was running thin as her brother looked her over again, almost to make sure if her whole body was intact.  
  
"You didn't _feel _like it? My Dende, Bra, we're family! You could've at least called or something! We've all missed you terribly....." Especially Goten, but that little piece of information was something he would have to tell his sister himself. They hadn't seen her in – how many years was it again? - 5 years and she just didn't feel like visiting? Of course, they could've visited Bra herself, but she'd always said that they didn't have to worry about her.  
  
"Whatever. Now, what do you need me for?" She didn't need to know how much they missed her, she just wanted to set things straight here and go back to Canada. She was still tired from her flight, because she'd just went to Capsule Corporation immediately after she stepped out of the plane. Therefore Bra was desperately craving for some well deserved rest in a luxurious hotel with a nice bed and big pillows.  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders and decided that it would be best to make the best of the situation. Maybe if they worked together for a while, Bra would loosen up and tell him the information he had wanted ever since he hadn't found his sister in her room all those years ago.  
  
·: ´¨:·. Some hours later.... .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"This was what mom called me about? _This_?! You couldn't do this yourself?" Bra asked agitated. It was so simple. She'd been sitting here for six wasted hours, trying to solve problems for him, that he could've handled himself, had he been a bit more interested in work and a little less in women. The only conclusion Bra came to after all these hours, was that the one and only reason they had made her come all the way over here, was to spend some quality time with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bra. Geez, you sound like you hate it to be back here!" Trunks was not too happy either. His sister was acting so different since the last time he had seen her. She was colder, less spontaneous, withdrawn..... This was so unlike her that it scared him and he was very worried, especially since she didn't even talk to him as she sat behind that computer.  
  
"Who said I don't?" With that she picked up her briefcase and walked out of the door briskly, slamming the door behind her, not paying attention to where she was going at all.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Goten was looking at the papers he was carrying in his hand, deep in thought, when he suddenly slammed into someone with incredible force. The one he slammed into didn't move a muscle, which surprised him, but he figured it had to be either Trunks, or another strong person, to still be standing there after he knocked into them.  
  
"Can't anyone watch where they're going anymore?!" A very feminine voice yelled, obviously pretty annoyed while dusting off her expensive clothes in a huff. Somehow the voice seemed familiar to him, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey, you walk-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up, and his heart stopped. There was Bra, in an indigo colored suit, blue curls in her hair and looking even more beautiful than he could remember.  
  
Bra was walking past the dumb guy that walked into her when she heard his voice. She froze and sniffed the air. Yep, it was him alright. She could recognize that masculine scent anywhere. Her body refused to acknowledge, so it decided to walk on and pretend she didn't hear him, for she didn't want to look him in the eyes in fear of what she might do.  
  
"B-Bra?" Goten asked, frozen to the ground he was currently standing on. He didn't believe what he was seeing. Bra, at CC, in Japan, within an estimated proximity of 4 feet. Was he dreaming?  
  
Bra walked to the elevator briskly, pushing the rectangular button like a madwoman, until she felt a strong calloused hand on her tiny shoulder. She cringed involuntarily and Goten noticed, but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Where have you been all this time? What are you doing here, I mean......?" He was stuttering, trying to overcome his surprise and produce a normal sentence, but speaking seemed one of the hardest things right now. 5 long years he had waited, and now she was here and he couldn't even talk to her.  
  
"It's none of your business, Goten." Bra pushed the button again and finally the elevator doors opened and she stepped in, trying not to run. She knew that if she would take one look at him, she wouldn't be able to leave, so she didn't look back. Her back was still turned as she neared the desired button in the elevator, but she stopped when she heard a voice.  
  
"Bra!" Trunks yelled as he ran and held the door to the elevator open, standing next to a still frozen Goten. Shock, complete and utter shock. Trunks didn't seem so surprised to him and he wondered why.  
  
"Come on, Mom just called. Are you staying at Capsule Corp?" Trunks hurriedly questioned, still easily holding the door to the elevator with his strength.  
  
"No. Now step away." Bra answered coldly, pushing a button in the elevator to the bottom floor. Why didn't Trunks just let her go? It occurred to her that she could be back in Canada tonight if she hurried, then she'd never have to face anyone again!  
  
"Come on, you have to go home. I bet Mom's expecting you to be home for dinner. Besides, I think you owe us an explanation." He said gruffly, hoping Bra would at least go home and greet their parents. In truth, his mother hadn't called, but the trick worked most of the time.  
  
"I don't have to do anything, Trunks! You got that?! I don't owe any of you anything!" Bra's voice got louder as she yelled. She gave Trunks a little shove, so the elevator doors could close and the elevator lowered her to her destination.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
After Goten finally came out of his catatonic state, he helped Trunks up and they walked numbly into his office.  
  
"Wha- What is she doing here so suddenly and why is she so different than before?" Goten's mind was full of questions unanswered and her strange demeanor worried him. Shock was still written over his features.  
  
"Mom called her to ask if she could come help me. It was an excuse of course to get her here. It worked apparently, but she's not too happy to be here. And why she's acting so different I have no clue. I'm worried, Goten, but we'll talk to her later. I think you originally came here for a spar?"  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"_Vegeta_! Get your ass here right now!" Bulma yelled to her husband as she stood in the doorway to the backyard. He was mad at her, because she hadn't gotten out of bed today to make him breakfast and she wouldn't stop yelling until she had straightened it all out with the Saiyan. What gave him the audacity to think he could just make her do his bidding?  
  
"_Woman_! If you don't shut up I'll-" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a car arrive, it was a capsule car. Sniffing the air, he knew who it was instinctively. Surprise and shock graced his chiseled features as he fastened his eyes on the door of the car.  
  
"You'll what?!" Bulma bit back, her blood boiling.  
  
"Bra?" Vegeta asked miraculously as he saw his all grown up daughter step out of a dark blue convertible. He couldn't believe his eyes; she looked so different, so mature.  
  
As Bra walked over to her parents she saw her mother come closer too, with her jaw almost on the floor. "Hi, Mom, Dad." She acknowledged with a bit more emotion than she would've liked. These were her parents, her flesh and blood, and they hadn't changed one bit like her brother. Her mom didn't look her age at all and her father didn't either. Of course her dad was Saiyan, but her mother still looked so young!  
  
Bulma stormed toward her and hugged her tight. "Oh Bra, I've missed you so much! We've all missed you, ne, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, looking at her hubby, who stood there with undeniable pride in his eyes as he secretly admired his daughter's appearance. Bra had always been beautiful, but this, this was certainly a change. He kept quiet as he walked toward her. Bulma let go of her death grip on his youngest offspring so he could scrutinize her appearance.  
  
Vegeta walked around her and inspected her, while she stood there under his gaze confidently. Bra'd changed a lot, Vegeta could tell. But he couldn't see any muscle at all, nothing. And the suit she was wearing wasn't that thick, so he assumed that she hadn't trained. Not that she ever had, he'd just hoped she would've taken his advice. She apparently didn't. His face didn't show any of his emotions, like his slight disappointment, but his eyes did soften a bit as he met his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Why haven't you visited us sooner, honey?" Bulma asked, leading her daughter into the house and sitting down at the kitchen table. Vegeta followed and sat down also. He really liked to know why his daughter didn't want to visit him. Bra had always been his princess and when she'd left he didn't feel quite like his usual self.  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it." Indifferent was her tone of voice as she answered, visibly shocking her mother. Vegeta was a bit stunned too, but he didn't show it, just sat there with his arms crossed. What the hell had happened to his little girl?  
  
"Oh, okay. Um......" Bulma didn't know what to say. Her only daughter didn't feel like seeing her family? What had become of her daughter? "Bra, honey, why did you leave in the first place?" She tried to soothe her only daughter, because it was clear to her that Bra didn't feel comfortable.  
  
When her mother asked that question, one of the many questions she hoped no one would ask, she looked away, at the floor to the left of her chair. "Because I wanted to run the firm of Capsule Corp in Canada, of course."  
  
To Bulma it was a pretty satisfying answer, but Vegeta was getting more worried. She was acting strange, unemotional, indifferent. A complete opposite from how his daughter was before she left. He didn't like it one bit, and he knew something must've changed her.  
  
"Well, are you staying here? Of course you are! I just _have_ to have a party to celebrate that you're back in town!" Father and daughter both rolled their eyes. Bra could easily remember how her mother used to have parties for everything. Apparently she still hadn't neglected the hobby.  
  
"That's not necessary, Mom, really." Bra tried to convince her mother, but her mom ignored her completely and went on rambling.  
  
"Nonsense! I'll invite everybody! Oh, it'll be so much fun....." Bulma said as she skipped away, ordering a couple of robots to prepare Bra's old room.  
  
"Hmph. Stupid parties!" Vegeta yelled loudly, hoping his wife would hear it, even though she was at the other end of the building. His mate had always been a little party freak, and it could be pretty annoying.  
  
"You can say that again." Bra murmured as she walked out and got to her car, encapsulating it after she got her clothes capsule and other stuff out of it. Looks like she was staying right where she was.  
  
·: ´¨:·. Later that night at dinner .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"So Bra, how's business in Canada?" Bulma placed the food on the table and smiled at her good work. It was a lot, especially now that there was an extra demi-Saiyan in the house again after 5 years.  
  
Bra shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and looked at her mother. The smile she remembered from so long ago graced the features of her mom again, and it almost made her grin, almost. She had unpacked in her room, taken a shower and dressed herself in some casual clothes. Her feelings about the situation hadn't changed, she still didn't really feel like spending her time in this house. Too many memories, good and bad. The good ones made her want to stay here forever and the bad ones made her want to leave immediately.  
  
"Fine." Bra huffed shortly, picking at her food. She didn't feel like eating either, her hunger had faded away at her inner turmoil.  
  
"Okay then. Well, I've invited everybody to the party Saturday. It's going to be great, don't you think?" Bulma was getting so excited. Her daughter was here, after 5 years, finally! Although she could sense that there was another Bra here, not the one she knew before she left, but still, it was her daughter.  
  
"Hmph. Great." Vegeta snorted, hating the idea of all those people in HIS house. Especially Kakkarot and his spawn. And that weakling human.  
  
"No matter what you say, Veggie, you're coming. It's your daughter's party!" Bulma knew he would come if Bra asked him, so she tried coaxing a response out of Bra.  
  
"Mom, it doesn't matter. If Father doesn't want to come then that's just fine with me." Bra really didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to go back to Canada and leave this godforsaken country and she knew she would as soon as this party was over.  
  
Vegeta's features contorted in shock, just like the rest of the inhabitants of CC. Normally Bra would've whined till he finally said he would come. There was definitely something wrong. Trunks was just stunned. Bra always loved it when their father was there and Bulma was speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, but I'm not hungry anymore, goodnight." Bra murmured as she stood up from the table and walked out through the kitchen door, leaving her parents and her brother alone in stunned silence.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
She felt suffocated in there, they were asking all these questions. Bra was just walking in the big backyard of her former house, when she remembered something. There it was. Her old tree house, the one her father built for her when she was seven years old. It was still there, not looking old at all.  
  
Almost directly next to it was her father's gravity room. She wondered how many replacements had been made over the years. Knowing Vegeta, he had broken it more times than she could count. She chuckled a bit as she decided to climb the tree to her tree house. Flying was no fun when you could climb. It brought back some good memories. On her own she could relax, she didn't have to be on her guard.  
  
Bra had realized a long time ago that Japan wasn't her home. Not anymore, she didn't feel safe here like she did long ago. Everything was so screwed up. She had left this place to get herself back together and now she was here she felt like she was falling apart all over again.  
  
"Bra, is everything alright?" Vegeta asked, for the first time since she arrived, showing worry over her. He had seen her, sitting in the old tree house as he was going to his gravity room. This whole situation was disturbing and he was keeping a close eye on her. Just in case.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She stated and she saw her father shrug, but he still had a worried frown on his face. Bra hated to make her family worry about her, but she knew soon they wouldn't have to anymore soon.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, hope it's as good as the last one. What did I say? I mean BETTER! Please tell me what you think, and give me reasons for it. I can't learn from flames, but I can certainly use constructive criticism!  
  
Thanks so much,

Lady Silkheart


	3. Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and it pisses me off! I have such great ideas and I can't even broadcast them on international tv! Bummer! Okay, I do own this story and there's no one who can say differently.  
  
A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed my story so far, but my ultimate goal is to get more people to review of course! Well, I've got it all planned out. If you review, I promise I'll look up your profile and review your stories! So, go ahead, tell me what ya think and what you think needs improvement and I'll see what I can do.  
  
This chap is a bit shorter than my average, but I'll promise to update sooner. Luckily I haven't experienced writer's block yet, but to keep that from happening I need reviews, it's like food you know? Anyways, I hope you like this chap, so enjoy!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Mind  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.

·: ´¨:·. 1:00 AM .·:´¨ :·.

_Her legs were carrying her as fast as they could, but with little success. When she looked back she saw him running after her, closing in fast. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to figure out how this could be happening. She was a demi-Saiyan, so much faster than him! How was it possible that he could run so fast?  
  
After more running she finally tired out. She didn't see or hear him anymore, so she stopped running and stood panting in the middle of the woods, hands on her knees. She was so tired, so tired. How could she be so tired?  
  
'So, you thought you could get rid of me by just going to another part of the earth? Well, think again, little hellcat!'  
  
She heard his voice in her head, causing a shiver of fear to run down her spine. He was laughing, that same laugh every time. That sick, twisted sound, that didn't belong to him, but to a monster. No, no! If she would let him get her then who knows what would happen?  
  
'I'll see you soon.'  
  
_·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra woke up sweaty, her sweatpants and tank top clinging to her body in a very unpleasant manner. Raising a hand to her forehead, she wiped the sweat off of it with the back of her hand. She was so confused, so..... disoriented every time.  
  
This was the same nightmare she'd been having since she left for Canada. Only the last part had changed, but it haunted her all the same. She didn't understand why it was, but the dream just didn't leave her alone. Sometimes it would leave her alone for weeks, but then just when she thought it was gone she would have the same nightmare again. It was frustrating to say the least.  
  
Deciding that sleep was hopeless right now, Bra stood up and went downstairs to get some water. Her movements were slow, but calculated as she walked. She sat down at the kitchen table and stretched out her sixth sense. After a couple of seconds she located her parents' ki. They were asleep and Trunks was too.  
  
She slowly walked up the stairs so as not to wake anyone and uncapsulated some clothes. A dark red, spandex training suit was revealed. Bra peeled off her clothes and slipped it on. It was comfortable, fitting her like a second skin.  
  
It was night so she could easily use the GR to get some stress out. She sneaked downstairs again and entered the aged room, setting the gravity on 400. It was a bit low for her standards, but it would have to do for now. It could only reach 400 g's, which made her seriously wonder why her father hadn't demanded for an upgrade yet. Shrugging it off she decided it was the least of her worries right now.  
  
As she felt the gravity change she raised her ki slightly to get warmed up. Bra punched and kicked rapidly against an imaginary foe, her whole body putting in complete effort to make the rapid moves of battle forming an intricate dance. It was more routine than anything, her mind was currently residing in a completely different place.  
  
Hmph. Of course the bastard would come. He was friends with her mom and it was only normal for Bulma to invite him to the stupid party. Her mother didn't know what that man was capable of doing. Maybe she should just go back home immediately and forget all about this. This was all in the past, right?  
  
Suddenly Bra spun her whole body toward the door, listening intently for any sound that was out of order. Nothing. She was getting paranoid, it was crazy. Everywhere she could hear sounds that weren't there, it was just plain crazy. _Get yourself together girl!_ Her mind scolded her.  
  
No, this only strengthened her resolve. She wouldn't go home now. She was not going to let him scare her away. It would only grant him satisfaction, and that was something Bra was not willing to give to the guy.  
  
Besides, she had to stay here to protect her mother. After the party was over, she'd leave and say goodbye properly so nobody would worry about her or get crazy ideas like stopping her from going away.  
  
Bra closed her eyes after that and tried to concentrate on her body, her ki. It was best to be calm and cool about all this, for if she panicked she was no use on any field of life, were it battle or something else.  
  
·: ´¨:·. 9:00 AM .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Trunks and his parents were eating breakfast as Bra came down the stairs. She'd trained another three hours and went back to bed, knowing that her father would wake up at around five and start training in the gravity room till nine. So, to avoid any meeting, she'd went to sleep. Besides, she needed the energy.  
  
She'd woken up at about eight, had taken a shower and searched her room for some old stuff she had left here when she went to Canada. In the rush to get away from CC, some of her books and clothes had stayed behind and now was the perfect opportunity to get them and take them with her.  
  
Her stomach called for food in a fervent manner, so when she smelled the delicious aroma's of, surprisingly, her mother's cooking, she decided to go eat breakfast. It was strange to say that her mother's cooking was good, but Bra had no doubt that Bulma'd taken cooking lessons. Oh well, as long as she had something to quell the calls her stomach was voicing.  
  
"Good morning honey! Did you sleep well?" Bulma chirped, getting her daughter some pancakes and syrup as she sat down at the table next to her brother, feeling somewhat awkward. This was so weird, like going back in time. Hmph. Like that was the greatest thing to do.  
  
"Hmph." Bra suddenly realized she sounded just like her father right now. Vegeta noticed it too and smirked at her. He didn't know if he should be pleased with her change from a very scarcely clothed, happy girl into a sophisticated, serious woman or not. His princess had changed so much over the years, it was mind boggling.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too," Trunks looked at his watch briefly before looking back up at his family, "I'm off to work. Goten said he'd be on time for a change." Trunks chuckled a bit as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase off of the ground.  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen." She could hear Trunks mutter. He made his way to the kitchen door, but before exiting turned back once more, switching his suitcase from his right to his left hand. Bra raised a thin blue eyebrow at her brother as he looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Oh and since it's Friday, we're going out tonight. Pan called and asked if you wanted to come too." Bra noticed he had a hopeful look in his deep blue eyes, and she was kind of surprised. She hadn't known her brother had missed her so much, but, at this moment, all she wanted to do was be in her old room.  
  
"Hmph. No." She shoved some pancakes into her mouth and stared at her hands as she cut the remaining pancakes into smaller bits. Maybe it was better to calm her eating manner, then she'd probably get more of a taste from what she was eating, ne?  
  
"Oh come on, Bra. Loosen up, have some fun for Dende's sake! I'd really like it if you'd come with us, I'm sure Goten and Pan would too." Trunks pleaded with his sister, so they could finally have some fun for a change. It was still strange to see all the differences in her, but he'd come to accept her different demeanor. Still, he wouldn't stop whining until he got her to come.  
  
"Fine." She knew he wasn't going to stop before she said yes, so it was better to give in before he really started whining, that would really be pathetic. And, as much as she would love to see her brother crawl after all these years, it just wasn't worth it right now.  
  
"Yeah, okay, well..... Goten and Pan will be here at 10 so you be ready then okay?" He expected an answer, but all he got was an incoherent grunt and a shrug. His mother though, always the happy one, intervened before he could voice his annoyance.  
  
"Oh great! Bra, you've got to come shopping with me for the party tomorrow night!" Bulma placed the dishes in the dishwasher and turned to look at her. She was hoping Bra would go shopping, since she'd missed it so much over the past years. They used to go shopping all the time, and it was a good way for them to catch up. Maybe she could even get her daughter to talk about her love life!  
  
"Thanks, Trunks." Bra murmured sarcastically. She still somewhat loved shopping, but she didn't feel like it now. The penetrating gazes burned holes into her form as she grasped the orange juice and poured some. Everyone was shocked. Bra didn't want to go shopping?  
  
"I didn't think hell had frozen over already." Vegeta murmured, but he was the only one to hear. He looked at Bra as she continued to eat her breakfast. She was worrying him greatly. He frowned as he raised his fork to his mouth and chewed.  
  
"No thanks. See you tonight!" Trunks yelled as he turned and walked out the door, pondering everything that was happening in his life at such a fast rate, and the enigma that was his sister.  
  
·: ´¨:·. 9:00 PM .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra was taking a shower in her old bathroom, lathering herself with bath soap. From her strong arms to her muscled abdomen, to her toned legs, she rubbed her whole body clean as her mind worked over all that she had experienced in her life.  
  
When she had left Japan she had decided never to wear provocative clothing again. It had brought her to where she was at this moment. She had thrown all her clothes away and bought new in Canada. The majority of them were business, two piece suits, fit for a woman in her position, and she knew people took her more seriously this way.  
  
Her mother had taken her shopping today, pointing out clothes that she would've liked before she left. Eventually she'd found a nice outfit to wear tonight and an evening dress for tomorrow. It was sexier than she'd worn in almost five years but nothing that crossed her personal limit.  
  
Bra was surprised, but in a way glad that nobody had tried to visit her yet. But, she supposed they would want to wait for the party, and they probably thought she would be here for a while. That was however not her intention, but she was not about to tell them otherwise.  
  
Hard working had made her tired to be honest. In all the years she'd been away, most of her time would be spent behind her desk in her office, giving her private life no second thought. Now, in these somewhat peaceful times, she realized her body and mind's tiredness. Maybe this period of rest would have it's advantages after all?  
  
She washed her hair gently, massaging her scalp in gentle strokes. She'd booked a flight for Monday. Her plans hadn't changed at all, and the dreams she had at night were disturbing to say the least. Her instinct told her she should be on her guard, and, over the years, her instinct and intuition hadn't failed her often, causing her to blindly follow them.  
  
When Bra was done washing her hair and rinsing it, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair. She curled it, piled it atop of her head and dressed slowly. Haste was something she didn't enjoy, so she took her time to check her appearance and make sure everything was in place.  
  
While she walked over to the mirror she put some earrings on and looked at herself. This would definitely do, because there was no harm in Goten noticing her as a full grown woman, now was there?  
  
Concluding she was ready, she grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs, sensing her friends had arrived even before the bell rang to announce them.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Hmm......... I'm not too proud of this chap, I must admit. I think my last two were better than this, but don't give up hope people! I will return and come back with a chapter that is much better, and where more events take place!  
  
Well, anyway, tell me what you think please! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism.  
  
Kind regards,  
  
A very tired Lady Silkheart


	4. Soul

Disclaimer: I own this story, I own my socks and clothes and I own my computer, but sadly I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
A/N: Hello again! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I once again want to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. If you look at my profile I have other stories too, and more are on the way. Got time? Please read and review 'em too! I'm busy with a new T/P for all you T/P lovers like me and I'm thinking about a sequel to 'Live A Lie', it'll be a V/B.  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Fallen!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Soul  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in his soul, in his very being. Rolling over on his bed, he looked at the clock; 11 AM. His eyes were clouded with sleep as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. A deep sigh escaped him and he looked at nothing, lost in thought.  
  
Bra was acting so distraught and he wasn't glad to admit it scared him. This was not the girl he fell in love with, she was different. Though when he'd seen her he could've sworn her look had softened for a second as she looked at her brother. This only strengthened his suspicion; he knew that somewhere the old Bra, though now a woman, was still there. Somewhere. And he was determined to find her.  
  
Goten had lain awake all night, thinking about if he should call her or not, but he knew he should keep his distance for a while and probably give her time to calm down. Friday night they always went out and if he knew his niece, she would ask if Bra came along too. This could be his chance to finally talk to her and try to get to see the real her.  
  
Blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Goten kept thinking back to their meeting in the halls of the CC offices. Her hair was different, longer and fuller, her face sharper. High defined cheekbones, cute nose, beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes. All in all Bra had become a real woman with curves in just the right places. He shook his head to clear his head but it didn't help as he looked at the clock again.  
  
Earlier Trunks had called him, giving him the day off. Goten had wavered, not knowing if sitting at home all day and thinking about Bra the whole time or trying to work and still think about her was better. Trunks made the choice for him and told him to just stay at home.  
  
He had told Trunks a long time ago that he loved Bra and, surprisingly, Trunks didn't mind that much. His friend had said that he was a_ lot_ better than a weak human, as long as he wouldn't hurt her. Goten had sworn that he wouldn't, even though the idea of hurting Bra made him sick. Though his best friend didn't mind Goten still didn't dare tell Vegeta about it, knowing he would be a dead man if he did so.  
  
He got up slowly and trudged heavily into the bathroom still not fully awake. He'd decided not to stay in bed, it wasn't that productive. Maybe he could train some, but certainly not before a huge breakfast and a nice shower!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
They were going out tonight at 10 PM and he had just picked up Pan from her appartment downtown. Though Goten enjoyed riding in his car, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.  
  
He was wondering what Bra was wearing, but suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts when Pan yelled they were there. She had noticed his dreamy look and smiled at her Uncle fondly, already knowing what he was thinking of. The feelings were familiar to her, the dilemma almost the same. Pan shook her head as her Uncle Goten looked bewildered at her loud yell and chuckled, quickly forcing her own sadness to the corners of her mind.  
  
Goten and Pan walked up to the door, knocked loudly and after a few minutes a chirpy Bulma opened the door and let them in. They sat down on the couch where Trunks was waiting already for Bra to come down and join them. A frown flitted across his face as he noticed Pan averting her eyes from him quickly. Trunks gazed at her some more before turning to Goten and smiling at his friend.  
  
"Knowing Bra we'll have to wait forever, so prepare for the worst." Trunks said with a wink as he stood up. Pan elbowed him gently in the side in response. Well in Saiyajin terms 'gently'. Trunks flinched and rubbed his side, glaring at her. Pan glared back, daring him to say something, but he wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing her temper.  
  
"Well, is that any way to talk about your sister, Trunks?" Bulma said, coming into the room with a glass of water and sitting down on the couch where Trunks previously sat. Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When he turned around, Goten's breath caught in his throat. Bra looked beautiful. She was wearing black hip-hugging leather pants with a bright red top that said 'HOT' in black and red high heels. On her hands she was wearing black gloves, but her fingers were showing.  
  
Pan and Trunks looked at each other knowingly before looking at Bra again as she smiled a little and descended further down the stairs in a rush.  
  
Goten knew he was gawking, so he quickly closed his mouth as she stood before them. His niece ran to her and gave her a hug, which Bra returned and together they walked out of the house without another word, Trunks and himself following the girls.  
  
Trunks sat down in the driver's seat with Pan next to him in the passenger's seat and Goten sat in the back with Bra awkwardly. He realized he'd just seen another little bit of the actual Bra when she hugged Pan. He really wanted to talk to her about what had happened in all those years she was away but was afraid how to begin and if Bra even wanted to. Goten sighed as he sunk deeper into the seat, occasionally glancing sideways at Bra. Silence ruled it seemed.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
When she came down the stairs Bra had to stop from letting her jaw go slack at the sight of him. He looked so handsome in his black jeans, red T-shirt and sneakers. Goten could wear anything and he still looked great. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she saw his mouth actually drop open. Her confidence grew and she smiled for real.  
  
Bra dropped her eyes but once downstairs, she saw her best friend for the first time in years. Pan looked very pretty, if anything a bit tomboy-ish. She was wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a top that said 'Don't touch what you can't handle'. Pan came running to her and gave her a big hug. Bra closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent that was Pan. It had been so long.  
  
True, she'd missed Pan terribly, but she couldn't see her either. Not being honest to her best friend was terrible. Bra hugged her back, showing more emotion than she personally would've liked. Touching was something she didn't do often anymore.  
  
Bra pulled back and looked into joyous black eyes, though there was something else there too. It looked like anger, and Bra realized that Pan was angry at her for not contacting her sooner. Before she had time to say anything, Pan pulled on her arm and dragged her along.  
  
Together they wordlessly walked out and Bra sat down in the back seat. She could see that Pan was a bit uncomfortable in the front seat. Why, she didn't know. Bra shrugged and tried to get comfortable, resting her head against the glass and looking outside.  
  
It was impossible, she realized as Goten sat beside her, making her feel very uncomfortable. Bra could smell him from here and she couldn't refrain herself from taking some deep breaths and let his scent overwhelm her for a second. His cologne mixed with his personal scent drugged her and she closed her eyes briefly, picturing Goten in her mind's eye, not looking at him.  
  
"So where are we going?" Pan asked, finally ending the almost painful silence. She was trying to cheer them up and Bra didn't mind, because otherwise Goten would start asking her questions, she was sure of it. She shrugged and continued gazing outside of the car.  
  
"Well sis, where do you want to go?" Trunks looked through the rearview mirror at her and she shrugged again. Bra honestly didn't know.  
  
"I don't care." She murmured flatly, sighing in exasperation. This would be one hell of a night. There was silence for a moment as they all looked at Bra, before Goten spoke up.  
  
"Okay then, why don't we go to.... um..... Shake?" Goten asked, hoping they would go to his favorite club and at the same time trying to get them to talk.  
  
"Okay." Trunks murmured as he started driving faster. Pan rolled her eyes and looked out the window too, thinking about how changed her best friend was. Though Pan was confident in their friendship, because she knew Bra the most and could also sense that something was really wrong. She frowned as she watched other cars flit across her vision. The rest of the way to the club was silent and uneventful.  
  
·: ´¨:·. Shake, 0:00 AM .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra had been sitting at the bar since they had arrived while Goten, Trunks and Pan were dancing the night away. They were having a great time out on the dance floor, quite oblivious to everything else. Bra was silently hoping they were going home soon. Sure, a couple of guys had asked her to dance, but she wasn't really in the mood for it. For this.  
  
Her drink swirled as she stirred it with her straw but Bra didn't see it. Her head rested on one hand as she listened to the loud pumping music coming from all around her and her head pounded with it. A frown was permanently etched onto her features and other men had refrained from asking her to dance since then. Nobody decided to take on the challenge of making this girl smile.  
  
Bored, she turned around looking for her brother so she could say she was going home. Bra was a little bit tipsy, but not too much. Her eyes roamed around the room, while she squinted a bit to clear her blurry vision. When her eyes landed on Goten, she saw him dancing with some scarcely clothed girl. Her blood boiled suddenly and she had to fight to keep her ki from rising. Jealous, hateful eyes glared at the two figures.  
  
And he wasn't just dancing with the slut, she was swaying her hips and touching Goten occasionally, dancing to the beat of 'Rock the boat' from Aaliyah. It was a sexually tinted song and Bra scowled at the lyrics. This woman had no business touching her Goten! And why the hell was he allowing it?!  
  
Bra decided not to leave just yet. "Well, two can play that game." She murmured as she got up from her chair, straightened her posture and started to dance too. Some guys were trying to touch her but she got away just in time, ignoring them. She looked around the room once again as she danced and swayed to the music as it took up into a more upbeat song. The music took her away and she turned and turned, though still trying to keep track of Goten.  
  
When she turned around again, her eyes fastened on black spiky hair that wasn't Goten's. Sudden fear overwhelmed her senses and her eyes widened in shock. He didn't notice her, he was lost in the girl in front of him, but nonetheless she felt her knees buckle. Acting on instinct, Bra turned and ran.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
When Bra was a good distance away from the club, her knees finally gave in and she planted her hands flat on the ground for support. Her chest heaved and she tried to steady her breathing with little luck. Only now did she realize it was raining. Her mind reeled as she thought back to earlier in the club.  
  
Was he really in there? Well, it was be possible. He lived in the neighborhood after all. Her hand slapped to her forehead, she raised herself onto her two feet and mentally screamed at herself. She knew she shouldn't have come with them. This was all a big mistake.  
  
Bra was running again toward Capsule Corporation, hastily finding her way through several streets. When she was finally there she was soaking wet. Though Bra felt bad for just leaving her friends there, she knew she couldn't have stayed. He was there and that was not good.  
  
So deep in thought Bra didn't notice her father sitting at the kitchen table. Vegeta looked up from his midnight-snack as he saw his soaking wet daughter run up the stairs quickly. He frowned, but then continued eating his food.  
  
Once upstairs Bra took a quick hot shower and then jumped into her bed. 'I'm going back as soon as possible.' Bra thought as she closed her eyes and pushed the rest of her thoughts away. She let her soul rest for the night in a deep sleep filled with dreams.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
_Bra?_ Vegeta thought as he slowly flew up the stairs, not wanting to wake the woman or his princess. He knew the brats had gone out, but Bra was back sooner than he expected and without the other brat. His frown deepened.  
  
He stopped in front of her bedroom door and he heard her steady breathing through the door, signaling she was asleep. Opening the door, he slowly walked over to his daughter's bedside and gently sat down on it. Vegeta stroked some strands of aqua blue hair out of Bra's face, his thoughts raging through his head, but none made actual sense as to why his daughter was this way.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Princess? No matter, I will find out." He whispered as he tucked her in further and stood up, closing the door behind him as he left. He would just have to ask Trunks what had happened tonight and find some answers, otherwise he was afraid of what would happen. His heart told him that something was terribly wrong and for once he listened to it.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
So they've finally met again, though Goten hasn't made much progress. I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter, but I'm already writing again right now. I'll try to get the next one out soon, 'kay?  
  
Please review and I'll review yours!  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	5. Heart

A/N: Well hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Fallen for all of you. I hope it didn't take too long, but if it did; I'm sorry. I've just been busy with a new one-shot to get rid of the writer's block I've got going on with the new T/P. Anyways, it's a G/CC lemon (thus it will contain sex), so I hope to hear in your review if you would like me to publish it or not.  
  
But, I've also been very busy with my other stories. In spite of the current writer's block, that T/P is definitely coming – I'm almost finished with the second chapter. I can already tell you that it will have lots of action and adventure in it.  
  
Though I have some trouble with coming up with new idea's for my B/V, there's nothing to worry about. The problem is that I need to write that sequel to 'Live A Lie', but I've also been toying with the idea of an A/U story about B/V. Well, when the time comes, you'll hear everything about it.  
  
Last time in Fallen; The friends went to a club named Shake, where they danced and had fun, except for Bra. When she decided to dance too, she thought she recognized a certain someone and ran away. The chapter ended with a worried, but determined Vegeta who is definitely going to find out what is troubling his youngest offspring.  
  
It is with great pride that I present to you the next chapter of my firstly published epic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
Heart  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"Bra?!" Pan yelled as she frantically looked around the dance floor. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen. It worried her to no end that Bra had been so distant the whole night, and now she couldn't spot the blue-haired woman anywhere.  
  
She stopped dancing with a guy, apologized and said that she had to go look for someone. The man was not too happy with her, but agreed and pushed a note with his phone number on it into her hand. Pan forced a smile and squeezed the paper in her palm, promising to herself to throw it away as quickly as possible when she was out of sight. He had been far too slick for her liking, too touchy and she hated it when guys tried to cop a feel on her.  
  
Pan walked away from the man, cursing her heels all the way. Glancing around, she spotted Trunks dancing very sensually with some woman, but she ignored it. She was really worried about Bra now, because her best friend had almost no ki to track down. The last time she'd checked Bra was sitting at the bar and now she couldn't find her anywhere. It was disturbing to say the least.  
  
Making her way through the dancing crowd, Pan frowned and yelled, "Trunks! Don't you think you should worry about Bra, you twit!" She stormed forward and stopped in front of him and the woman she had affectionately named 'Slut' by now.  
  
"Huh?" asked Trunks as he turned to Pan, startled that she was standing so close. She'd crossed her arms and was tapping her high heeled foot on the ground in impatience with a frown on her face.  
  
"Idiot! Aren't you worried about your sister?!" She yelled above the music and Trunks blinked in confusion. Why was she so mad? "I can't find her anywhere! And you haven't even tried." Trunks frowned too and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, Pan, Bra is a big girl. Why should I keep track of her the whole evening when she can perfectly take care of herself?" His arrogance shone through in his speech and Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I just thought that you would be worried when I can't find her. Do you know what can happen to a young, beautiful woman in a club full of thugs trying to touch anything remotely female?" Pan raised a brow at this man's ignorance. Trunks' eyes widened as he remembered that his sister had no fighting skills to speak of.  
  
He desperately tried to track down his sister's ki, but had no luck. Cringing as he thought of the punishment he would receive if he didn't bring his sister back home, Trunks tried again, but couldn't sense anything.  
  
The woman he was dancing with started whining at the rude interruption, so he apologized and started walking with Pan, "I really don't know where she is either. Maybe she's dancing near Goten?"  
  
"Well, let's go check!" She yelled back and they started searching Goten, who they found dancing with some blonde haired girl. "Goten?! Where's Bra?!" They both yelled simultaneously as they approached and stopped in front of him.  
  
Goten stopped dancing immediately. Where was Bra? He hadn't kept an eye open for her, like he had promised himself he would and he couldn't track her ki. This was not good, he realized as panic struck over his handsome features. "I don't know! Have you looked at the bar yet?"  
  
"Yeah twice already, she's not there!" Pan was getting really worried right now. "Trunks, you go to CC and look for her. Maybe she's gone home? I didn't get the impression she was having a good time. Goten and I will stay here and wait."  
  
"That's a good idea," yelled Goten as Pan went to look in the ladies' room and he went to sit at the bar while Trunks ran outside the building to find a suitable place to take off from.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
_She had no idea where she was at this moment, nor did she care. It looked like some kind of shelter or something and it was terribly cold. She raised her ki a bit to warm herself and crouched down into a fighting stance. Fear struck her as she heard the all too familiar voice behind her, whispering into her ear.  
  
"So, you have come back for some more of me, have you?" She realized he was behind her and turned quickly to face him. He was looking straight at her, his onyx eyes boring into hers. The whole situation forced memories back into her mind that made her want to puke her guts out, but she held firm.  
  
"You're so full of yourself! I hate you! Leave... me... alone!!!" She screamed while attacking him head on. Before she knew it, he was behind her again. Panting, she ran further; anything to get away from him.  
  
"Na ah ah! You know you liked all of it!" He said coming after her. She was running as fast as she could, but to no avail. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see that he was gaining on her. So close. And then-  
_  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra was almost choking, trying to regain her breath. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. This thought did nothing to comfort her in the least. She rubbed her temples in circling motions, trying to get the pounding out of her head.  
  
"Argh." She tried to keep quiet. "What's the time?" 7:30, "Time to get up." Bra dressed for her early routines. Black sweatpants, a white Capsule Corp tank top and a blue vest over it. She couldn't train right now, but she could run some. Bra pulled her hair back in a ponytail and slipped on some comfortable sneakers.  
  
She ran down the stairs and poured a glass of water, pondering her options. Her father must be training right now. Maybe she would take a look at him, so she could study his moves. See if he'd created some new ones. He wouldn't be able to sense her anyway, for she kept her ki too low.  
  
When she finished her glass, she put it down in the sink and ran outside to the Gravity Room. Bra checked everybody's ki's to see if anyone besides Vegeta was awake yet, but no, fortunately not.  
  
Her mind reeled as she looked through the window of the GR. Her father had gotten very strong and quick. Vegeta was training vigorously; sweat pouring down his body like rivers. It looked like he paid it no heed.  
  
An overwhelming sense of pride came over the blue-haired demi-Saiyan as she watched some more, soaking up all the moves her father did without effort, or so it seemed.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Vegeta was trying to perfect his punches, because he just had to get faster than this. Later on the day he would go training with Kakkarot and he couldn't show up weak, he would beat his friend today.  
  
Admitting that Kakkarot was indeed his friend, had taken a certain amount of time. But now it was a fact that was undeniable and he did not mind as much. He smiled ruefully as his thoughts traveled to his beautiful mate and wife; tonight would be a busy night, he decided.  
  
So absorbed in his thoughts, Vegeta failed to notice his blue-haired daughter peering into the GR. Reopening his eyes, he turned to train in the other direction. He frowned as he sensed a very weak ki, an Earthling, outside his training room and turned to the window, where he was just in time to see a flash of blue at one of the circular windows.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He walked over to the control panel to lower the gravity to normal standards, before walking to the door and opening it slowly. A couple of meters further ahead he could see Bra jogging around the corner of the huge compound.  
  
'It must have been her, but why would she want to look at my training? I thought you weren't interested in training, Princess?'  
  
After pondering a bit more, Vegeta finally shrugged and closed the door again, resuming his training. Although thoughts of the disturbing behavior of his daughter didn't escape his mind once.  
  
·: ´¨:·. At breakfast .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"You mean Bra's here?! We've been looking for her all night!" yelled Trunks as he sat down at the table in the kitchen, tired and agitated from the lack of sleep. That he had to hear that she was just here at home was frustrating to say the least. When he had come home he had not thought about looking in her room, because of his tiredness.  
  
"She came home alone last night, brat. I wanted to have a word with you about that. Why did she come home, alone?" Vegeta questioned between bites of his pancakes. Ignoring his father's words completely, Trunks growled and slammed the glass of juice that was once in his hands, down on the table.  
  
"And we've been looking all over the place, while she's been sleeping here in her bed all night. We've all been worried sick!" Trunks practically yelled their ears off. Vegeta winced, but before he could let anger take over, his wife screeched for him.  
  
"Will you _shut up_, Trunks! Now, why did she leave you in the first place?" Bulma's voice lowered in volume at the end, indicating that she finally got control of her dangerous temper again.  
  
"We don't know. Bra was just sitting at the bar and we asked if she wanted to dance too. When she didn't, we just went and asked again later. Around midnight we couldn't find her anymore, so we went to look for her. And now you're telling me she's been _home_ all night." Trunks' voice heightened in volume again as he shoved his chair back and stormed outside, before having a serious fit in front of his parents. Though he was thankful that his sister was alright and that his parents weren't mad anymore, but still he was kind of mad at her for leaving so abruptly.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to talk about Bra, you know," murmured Bulma as she went to the sink and slid the dishes in the hot water. Vegeta stood up from his chair and went to stand behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist. A sigh of contentment escaped her slightly parted lips as she leaned back against him.  
  
They were alone, so Vegeta didn't mind showing affection toward his wife. Bulma always enjoyed these moments most, where he would just embrace her and tell her without words he loved her.  
  
"I know, woman. She's been acting like..... like....." He couldn't finish, so Bulma did for him.  
  
"Like you when you first came to earth. No emotion whatsoever in her whole demeanor." Bulma stated and distractedly began to wash the many dishes in the sink. Vegeta nodded and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Even though he didn't like to admit she was right, his mate had a real point there. He had been just like that when he landed on this mud ball of a planet.  
  
"Vegeta... I think something happened to her before she left 5 years ago. Something terrible." Bulma frowned in thought as she remembered her daughter's eagerness to take over the new firm of the company.  
  
"What do you mean?" How couldn't he have noticed? He remembered Bra acting withdrawn before she left. Scared and upset.  
  
"You know what I mean..... I think we should talk to her about it. I'm so worried, Vegeta. What could've happened that made her change from our happy daughter into a withdrawn woman?" Bulma asked as she turned around in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to keep her sobs inside.  
  
As he felt her shoulders shake slightly Vegeta tightened his hold on her. His wife crying wasn't an every day occasion, her worries must be as earnest as his, and that was never a very good sign. He hated it to feel so powerless when he wanted to do something to bring Bra back.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra was sitting at the top of the stairs as she heard her parents and Trunks talk about her. She was devastated when she heard her mother begin to cry. Had she caused this? Making her own mother cry seemed like such a crime to her, this were never her intentions! What was she to do?  
  
Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she heard the heartbreaking sobs emitting from the kitchen. Blinking them back, Bra stretched her legs in front of her and looked down at her hands.  
  
Earlier she'd showered and dressed in some blue jeans and a red sweater ready to eat some breakfast, but when she was on her way down, she'd heard them talk. Bra'd sat down and listened to the conversation. Her brother was mad and her parents were upset. This was not working out well at all.  
  
Bra stood up quickly, walked into her room and to her balcony door, where she climbed onto the roof of the compound. This was another one of her favorite places she used to come when she used to call this house 'home'. This had been her thinking spot.  
  
She sat down with her knees drawn to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Her father was even more worried than her mother, she knew. He was good at hiding his feelings, but she knew he was worried. It was so obvious in his eyes. His eyes were the windows to his soul, just like with so many people. Sometimes that was an advantage, most of the time she found it a huge weakness.  
  
Acting like nothing mattered to her anymore was so much easier and at the same time harder than showing and telling someone everything. Sometimes she felt like screaming everything, but she was scared she would get it thrown back in her face.  
  
That was something Bra was not willing to risk at any cost.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Well, that was another chapter of Fallen. I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will probably be out in a week or so.  
  
I wrote this chapter this way because I wanted to give some more information about Bra and what her parents think of all of this. Bra is really haunted by dreams of her past and guilt is overwhelming her. She doesn't know what to do anymore to put her family at ease and at the same time protect herself.  
  
Next time on Fallen; Goten is impatiently waiting for the party, while Goku and Vegeta have a friendly spar to discuss the Prince's worries.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	6. One By One

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm glad to be here again with another chap of Fallen, though I can't say I'm really satisfied. Oh well. Hope you have fun!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
One By One  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Vegeta frowned as his eyes trailed the compound and the rest of his and Bulma's estate. He had been looking for a while now, since Bra wasn't in her own room, but he wasn't about to give up.  
  
An actual smile tugged at his lips as he saw the slender form of his mate walk out the door and to the car. She always did so when she was worried.  
  
Once, when they had already found each other, he'd asked her why she always went driving when she had problems or worries. She'd said that it was unexplainable, it was just that it gave her a sense of freedom. He'd left it at that, realizing that it was something personal for her that she couldn't, wouldn't put into words.  
  
Until one day, a couple of years ago, she'd barreled into his gravity room without warning. He had been training vigorously, trying to push visions of blue hair and creamy white skin out of his mind, and he had cursed as the vision came up to him to once again steal his breath away. Instead of allowing his appreciation to show on his face, he had cursed and yelled at her to stop bothering him.  
  
He clearly remembered how her softened blue eyes and face had shifted slightly, a flash of pain had swept through her gaze almost imperceptibly, but he had caught it and in turn cursed himself for treating her like that.  
  
Of course, he hadn't said a word to her about it, instead opting to glare steadily at her with his arms crossed. She'd mirrored his stance and gazed up into his eyes, searching – failing to see the hidden regret that shone in his onyx eyes – and when she spoke up it was in a strong voice.  
  
_"Remember when you asked me why I go driving when I worry?"_ At his curt nod and his raised eyebrow, Bulma allowed a small smile, _"Now's your chance to find out."  
_  
Another dark eyebrow raised and she had stunned him once again with a wink and a sudden full-fledged smile.  
  
_"Be outside and ready in a half an hour and I'll show you, Vegeta."  
_  
And despite the voice in the back of his head telling him that he wasn't about to be ordered around by anyone, especially not a woman, his curiosity had won from his pride and he'd showered and dressed, and made sure he was leaning against the gravity room by the time the blue-haired woman was outside.  
  
_"Hn."_ Bulma had acknowledged him with an absent nod as she walked over, wearing a red tank top and jean shorts. She rummaged in her pocket, before popping a capsule and revealing a nice dark, expensive-looking blue car with an open roof, of which he didn't know the name.  
  
Without opening the door to the car, she had hopped into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition. As she revved it, he got into the car and leaned back, eyeing Bulma the whole time.  
  
The car pulled out onto the road and they drove around for a while in silence, him sitting with his arms crossed the whole time, wondering what it was that was so special about this.  
  
_"Close your eyes......"_ He glanced at Bulma briefly, but her gaze was focussed on the road, her elbow resting on the door and her head leaning on it. For some reason, he listened to her velvety voice, surprised at the soft tone of it. He found he liked her voice.  
  
_"Open your mind. Listen to what's around you, feel it. Feel the wind, hear it."_ Her voice was a mere whisper now, and he listened to it, to its vulnerable note and to the wind whipping his wild hair and the sound of birds.  
  
He had missed the brief glance and fond smile that danced on her rosy lips, concentrating on the sensations. However, he had been so focussed that he hadn't even noticed that she'd already pulled back into the driveway of the compound he found himself living in.  
  
_"Open your eyes,"_ Her voice once again brought him back to reality, and he'd opened his onyx eyes and gazed directly into her blue ones. "_It always calms me down, it clears my mind and helps me to rationalize everything."  
  
_And his smile grew wider as he remembered the kiss she'd given him, a silent promise.  
  
Vegeta scanned the estate once more, stretching his ki-sensing abilities to their max so he could find his lost daughter. A flash of blue caught his eyes suddenly, and his eyes widened as he saw said daughter lying on the rooftop.  
  
Absently he wondered how in the seven hells he could've missed seeing Bra sprawled there.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
She stirred a bit as the wind rustled her clothes, and rolled over onto her side. Refusing to open her eyes, she hoped he would just leave. But, as she heard his footsteps nearing her prone form, she realized that wasn't about to happen.  
  
Bra'd felt her father's ki as he floated above her. Unfortunately he was standing in front of her now. She mentally cursed herself; she shouldn't have fallen asleep. Now, if she opened her eyes, he would want to talk to her and ask annoying questions.  
  
But her choices were limited, for her father would just stay there until she woke. So Bra opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light and focus on the person in front of her, before sitting up.  
  
"Hi." She said as she raised herself to her feet and stood in front of him calmly.  
  
"Bra, I want to know what is going on." The amount of worry in his voice surprised her, but she didn't appear to be. Her blue eyes looked up at the sky, following the birds as they flew over.  
  
"Nothing is going on. I'm perfectly fine. Why?" She snapped a little to harshly than intended. But turning around now would be a cowardly thing to do in front of her father, so she stood her ground before the stoic man as he scrutinized her.  
  
"Because you are acting different." Was the curt answer. Vegeta crossed his arms and gave her a penetrating stare, meant to make her confide in him. What her father obviously didn't know, was that she couldn't possibly do just that.  
  
"Father, I'm perfectly. Really." Desperate to make her parents stop worrying about her, she snapped at him. She inwardly winced at her audacity, but his response was calm, to her complete surprise.  
  
"I don't think you are, Bra, you know you can tell me what is wrong." There was such a pleading note in his voice, that she was tempted to give in, but she didn't. How would he react?  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Dad!" She crossed her arms too, spreading her feet and gazing at him evenly.  
  
"_Now_. I won't repeat myself." The pleading was gone, now there was a downright threatening edge to his voice that gave her goose bumps. Never before had her father talked to her like that.  
  
Turning on her heel, Bra walked away briskly and tried to get some distance but he flew after her and grabbed her arm. She twitched involuntarily and tried to pull her arm free without using too much power, but it was hard not panic and raise her ki as his fingers tightened their grip.  
  
"Let me go." She bit the words out like poison, panic making her vision go blurry. Apparently, her tone made him loosen his grip and Bra pulled her arm free, finally. She made an effort not to run away from there, even though she wanted to so badly.  
  
Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed, more worried than ever. Bra hadn't reacted in such a way ever. Whatever it was that was going on with her had happened before she left Japan and he realized that it was something terrible, just like Bulma had said.  
  
He was determined to find out. Soon.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"So she's home and okay?" Goten asked as he let out a sigh. He was on the phone with Trunks. He'd been worried sick about Bra, especially since she couldn't defend herself at all. To be honest, he'd been up all night, but he wouldn't tell anyone that of course.  
  
"Yes, Goten, just fine. Bra's been home all night! I've been worried sick about her and she was just asleep in her room. Argh." Trunks was still annoyed, but worried as well. His sister wasn't acting her 'usual' cheery self.  
  
"Trunks, it's okay. Maybe she was just tired, forgot to say she was going home or she couldn't find us. We've left her pretty much alone." Goten felt guilty. It's not like he hadn't tried to ask her to dance, but she just didn't budge. Even though it wasn't really his fault, he still felt like it. Besides, he really had wanted to dance with Bra.  
  
"Don't feel guilty, Goten. We've asked her to dance, but she didn't want to. I really think we have to find out what is going on with her. To be honest, I'm worried sick." Trunks shoved the pile of files off his desk as his agitation grew to the breaking point.  
  
"I know, me too. Maybe we should talk to her." He was really out of ideas right now. He'd tried to talk to Bra, but she just didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should try. Not that we haven't yet. Anyway, I'll see you tonight at the party?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Goten hung up the phone and closed his eyes tiredly. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up with her in his arms. He wanted his own home with his own family. He remained deep in thought as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He really needed a place of his own.  
  
"Hi son. Everything okay with Bra now?" Goku asked as he swallowed his pancakes. Chi Chi was happily stirring some soup and cooking some eggs. She turned around to look at her son, who shrugged.  
  
"Hn. Fine, I guess." A frown creased his brows together.  
  
"She's home, right? What's wrong?" His father asked, fork with a piece of wafle on it half-way to his opened mouth. He gazed at his son with worry.  
  
"Dad, I think something happened to her before she left Japan." Goten sighed as he sat down at the table. He had to get this off his chest, and he always could talk to his father about everything.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku placed the fork back on the plate and openly stared at him intently, studying his son's pinched features. It had been a long time since there had been any real problems, but Goten was acting unusually serious, and that made Goku anxious too.  
  
"Something that made her leave, but I don't know what it is." Goten looked down at his plate, surprised that he wasn't that hungry anymore.  
  
"Goten, I'll talk with Vegeta this afternoon during our spar. Maybe he knows something we don't?" Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder to put him at ease. Goten's shoulders relaxed as he smiled thankfully at his father.  
  
"Yeah, that's great. Thanks."  
  
Goku nodded and continued eating, while Chi Chi gazed at the tiled floor of their kitchen, wondering if she should call Bulma about what she'd just heard or not.  
  
·: ´¨:·. 12:00 – a deserted field .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, can we take a break?" Goku was panting by now and so was Vegeta. His friend was really worked up, he could tell by his way of fighting and Goku suspected he wanted to tell him something.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' tiredly as he flew down to the ground and sat with his back against a huge tree. Goku sat on a rock opposite to him, legs stretched in front of him. Looking at the other Saiyan closely, he could read worry in his best friend's obsidian eyes.  
  
"Goten told me that there's something going on with Bra." Vegeta's head shot up at that admission, surprise clear on his face as he stared at his companion. Then he closed his eyes and hung his head, weary of the day.  
  
"Hmph. It's none of your business." He snapped gruffly. Goku sighed. He really got tired of Vegeta sometimes. The guy just didn't talk too well, that meant he had to resort to pushing till he talked. Or got pissed off.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. You can trust me, you know." There was no humor whatsoever in his voice as he spoke, and it was unnerving to Vegeta. He never suspected the other had paid that much attention.  
  
"Kakkarot I...!" Maybe getting a little angry would help Vegeta spill it. Goku looked him right in the eye with an angry expression on his face. This was a serious matter, and Vegeta needed to talk about his problems.  
  
"Spill it already!" Vegeta glanced at his friend again, slightly surprised.  
  
"Fine. She's been acting like..... like me when I first came to Earth." It wasn't an easy subject, talking about his daughter with someone else than Bulma. Hell, even with Bulma he still had trouble voicing everything.  
  
"She wants to destroy the planet?" There was earnest shock in Goku's voice and Vegeta chuckled, amused as the old Goku emerged once again. Then he frowned again, realizing that this was about his daughter.  
  
"Argh. Kakkarot! She's acting unemotional and when I saw her on the top of my house and I grabbed her arm to stop her from getting away from me, she flinched. Bra's never flinched away from me! I don't understand. Bulma's upset. I don't know what to do, Kakkarot, I honestly don't..." Goku didn't think he ever heard Vegeta open up like this, heard him speak Bulma's name to him. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay Vegeta. We'll find out."  
  
·: ´¨:·. At dinner .·:´¨ :·.  
  
2 hours. 2 hours until everybody would be here. 2 hours.  
  
Bra kept repeating it in her head as she sat on the window seat, staring out the window.  
  
Honestly, she wanted to see Goten. She hoped he wouldn't be mad because of her early leave from Shake. He probably wasn't, but she felt she needed to apologize. In that way, she wanted the party to start.  
  
And then she hoped he wouldn't come. Maybe, just maybe he would have a date with some woman or perhaps he wasn't friends anymore with her mother. But then again, he'd probably be there. A cold shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Her parents were worried. Trunks was worried. Trunks'd tried to talk to her again, but she'd waved him off. And the rest would be there. The Chestnuts, the Sons, that perverted Roshi, everyone.  
  
It was best to get that party over with and go home.  
  
A smile settled on her features, the antics of the children outside amusing her. One little boy was playing tag with another boy, and from their resemblances she concluded they were twins.  
  
Her eyes traveled up toward the sky and she watched as two birds flew over. It had been a while since she'd appreciated nature.  
  
Smile turned into frown as she was called for dinner by her mother.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Hn. I'm sorry this is such a crappy chapter. Promise I'll make a better one, as soon as I feel a little better. Going through a bit of a tough time right now, so please bear with me.  
  
Maybe the new stories I posted are better....? Only one way to find out!  
  
Comments and criticism appreciated,  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	7. They All Fall

A/N: It's about damn time, don't you think? I apologize profusely for neglecting this story for such a long time. Honestly, I had no clue about how to continue, not to mention how to finish it.  
  
I wrote the original, complete story in about a week. At the time, I chose to add things to a chapter before uploading it, so the original file had been a rough sketch of the storyline. A couple of days ago I reread the whole story, including the rest of the chapters I hadn't published yet, only to come to the conclusion that the ending I had planned wasn't at all up to my standards.  
  
That was to be expected, because I wrote it a long time ago. But I realized that one of the reasons I had neglected the story, was that I hated the unrealistic way I had wrote the rest. So, because of that I had no urge to add things to the chapters. Lost all hope in that version, I suppose.  
  
The main unrealistic thing in my original was that Bra would be unemotional during her entire stay in Japan. She is visiting her family and friends, and I find it quite unbelievable to think that after 6 years of not seeing them, she would be cold to them the entire time.  
  
I'm not saying that she's completely become her old self, not at all, because I don't think you'll ever be the same after such an experience as hers. So, I'm keeping the old chapters the same, because I'm pleased with them. I'm going to continue with completely new ideas for this story. I'm nearly positive this will grow out to be a much better plot.  
  
I really hope I haven't lost my old readers, I hope you guys will come back to this story. Please, give it another try.  
  
Standard warnings apply: cursing, insinuations about rape, though nothing graphic.  
  
I think it's time to stop boring you with my jabbering, and let you get to reading.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
They All Fall  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Dinner was as uneventful as she had expected it to be. Silent glances along the table, only the occasional question or small talk from her mother. The food had seemed tasteless to her, tension making her hunger disappear.  
  
As she had ascended the stairs, she had pondered the evening to come. And as she sat on her bed, she had watched the sun go down. The pain she was causing her family had to stop. So, if she were to leave them on Monday, she had to make sure they wouldn't worry about her anymore.  
  
But from the moment she had put her phone down and had decided she would go back to Japan to assist CC, she had one firm thought in the back of her mind.  
  
_Revenge._  
  
Somehow, somewhere she would repay the bastard that had caused all this. Though her fear was still there, maybe even more so, she knew that she would eventually get some justice for what he had done to her.  
  
And she would relish it. Tonight at the party she would see him again, for the first time in six long years. Years she had spent trying to run from her fears, keeping herself busy with unimportant things. It had led her nowhere.  
  
In a moment of clarity she had decided it was finally time to stop running. Though she did not know how she would react when she saw him, she knew that she was strong. Not only physically, but also mentally. If nothing else, he had made her stronger. It had made her realize that she had to pick up her life again, and start living it.  
  
She may not yet know how, or where, but she would.  
  
Up until now she had only been existing. Surviving, but surely not living. Little things she used to enjoy, gone forever or so it had seemed. The last six years she would not get back, but she would sure as hell make up for them.  
  
With that resolve she stepped underneath the shower spray.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra smiled a little as she sat on a chair in the garden. The air was a bit on the humid side, but there was a small breeze once in a while that granted some relief. The black dress she had chosen for that evening was slightly uncomfortable, but nonetheless a good choice.  
  
It reached to her knees, fanning out. The wide sleeves of the dress were held together by small shimmering clips, and it showed no cleavage. A thin and classy dress. Her hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders, only a small shimmering clip pulling the left side of her hair back.  
  
Her smile was due to her parents, who were dancing slowly to the sluggish rhythm of the music. The candles everywhere made it a very romantic sight. They were not alone however, the other married couples dancing also. Yet they seemed to be in their own world, her head on his shoulder and him whispering in her ear. After all these years, they were still in love with each other.  
  
Bra would not let her mother leave her inner radar, or her sight for that matter.  
  
She had not yet seen him, but she felt his presence like a bright light in a darkened room. He was skimming the edges of the garden, constantly moving around. A certain, flaming fear threatened to cut off her air, but as she remembered the things he had done to her, she felt strength return to her.  
  
Briefly glancing at her arm, that was lying limply on the glass table next to her, she balled her fist. Seeing the muscles tensing, she frowned for a moment. The power her body contained was not nearly as much as her father's or Goku's, but it was surely not to be trifled with, especially not by him.  
  
"Bra?" A familiar voice reached her ears, and with an almost radiant smile on her face she turned to that voice. Pan stood there awkwardly, but looking very nice in a dark blue long evening dress, two thin straps disappearing behind her neck and her dark hair piled atop her head.  
  
"Pan." Bra acknowledged, not ignoring the urge to hug her best friend. Surprised by her sudden show of affection, it took Pan a moment to return the hug.  
  
Softly, Bra whispered, "I'm sorry, Pan, that I haven't been here for you all these years. I hope you can forgive me." Pulling back to look into her eyes, she conveyed her seriousness silently.  
  
Pan's face broke out in a smile, "Of course, Bra. It's okay," she responded, and sighed as she hugged Bra again, "but I do expect an explanation, you know." As they both sat down at the table, Bra nodded.  
  
"I know, just...... not now. Why don't you come by tomorrow?" Pan nodded, a smile still on her dark features. She was glad some of the old Bra was showing again. Bra forced a smile, sipping on her drink as she let her eyes wander around the back yard.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want another one?" Pan asked as she rose from her chair.  
  
"Sure. A Martini, thanks." Bra replied, and her best friend turned to walk over to the bar. After she saw that Pan was being helped by one of her mother's hired bartenders, she scanned the dance floor. Only to come to the conclusion that her mother and father weren't dancing anymore.  
  
Frantically searching her parents in the crowd, she watched as a familiar flame of hair made its way over to her. Relief ran through her as she relaxed. But when Vegeta appeared fully, and she expected to see her mother's figure behind him, panic flared through her again.  
  
"_Shit_." Bra said as she rose from her chair, trying to figure out where her mother was while at the same time trying to sense him. But the panic seemed to affect all her senses. Meeting her father halfway, she was barely able to contain her fear.  
  
"Dad, where's Mom?" Her father looked a bit startled, and in any other situation she would've found the look on his face funny, but right now all she wanted was for him to tell her that Bulma was with Chi Chi or someone else. Just not him.  
  
"Your mother's in the house." Vegeta gazed closely at her, a frown on his face as he watched his daughter's expression go from panicked to positively stricken.  
  
"Oh God." Bra murmured as she was suddenly able to pinpoint his location, and began to make her way across the garden as quickly as she could, ignoring her father's questions. She felt like kicking herself.  
  
Storming into the house, she ran down the corridor and into the kitchen, coming to an abrupt halt as she saw that Yamcha was standing next to her mother, helping her with the large plates she was probably planning to carry outside to the food table.  
  
He and her mother turned to her, surprised by her sudden entry.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Bulma asked at the expression on her daughter's face, not noticing her glance at the man standing next to her. As her mother neared her, Bra nearly let a relieved sigh escape her. Turning her eyes on her worried mother, she forced a calm façade.  
  
"Nothing, Mom. I just came to check on you." Bra spoke, ignoring his presence. Bulma smiled, turned around and took hold of two trays, before walking over to her and giving her a peck on the cheek. With that, Bulma left the kitchen.  
  
Bra waited until she felt her mother had completely left the house, before turning back to the man at the other end of the kitchen. Her eyes met his, an unspeakable tension in the room that was almost tangible.  
  
"Hello Bra." He was the first to break the silence, noticeably letting his eyes roam her figure. Bra crossed her arms in a clearly defensive move. She almost shuddered as she nearly felt him undressing her with his eyes.  
  
He looked well, annoyingly so. His posture was relaxed, as if he had nothing to fear from her. And as she looked into the eyes of the man who had ruined her world, standing there so casually, she felt strangely powerful knowing that she could easily crush him.  
  
And he didn't even have a clue.  
  
"Hello_ Yamcha_." She brought out, her anger a steady drum in her ears. She remembered all those times she had cried at night, the nightmares, the pain, the humiliation and the sleepless nights. Her own pleading voice echoing in her ears as he took her, took everything from her.  
  
"When your mother invited me, I was quite surprised." He said, a smile on his face that spoke volumes about what he was thinking. Bra felt the urge to vomit as she remembered he had worn that same smile that night years ago.  
  
Finally finding her voice, she spoke, "Oh, why?"  
  
Advancing on him, she continued, "You didn't actually think that I was going to stay away forever, did you? That I was going to _forget_ what you did to me?" Bra's eyes twinkled as she walked closer to him, though Yamcha didn't seem too threatened. If anything, he seemed surprised she would confront him in this manner.  
  
"What I did to you?" Yamcha asked, an innocent expression on his scarred face. Bra suddenly laughed, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were cold, calculating. She had now come so close to him, he was nearly pressed against the counter.  
  
"I have looked forward to this moment, _Yamcha_," a brief, humourless smile touched her lips, "though I admit I have feared it as well." Bra grabbed him by his shirt, before abruptly dragging him over to the wall next to the fridge, crashing him against it and bringing her face close to his.  
  
"I will make this brief," she murmured, finding the small amount of fear in his eyes quite satisfying, "You so much as _look_ at my mother in a way that I find unfitting, and I swear to God I'll make you eat your genitals for dinner. Do you understand?" Her voice was low and threatening, leaving no room for doubt. Her hand tightened around his neck, though she used no ki. Surprise flared in the back of her mind, wondering why he was letting this happen. Then she realized with more than a little disgust that he was enjoying this.  
  
Yamcha seemed to relax slightly, "And how are you planning to do that, _Little One_?" His voice was seductive as he leaned forward as much as he could. Bra had a brief flashback to that night, recalling the way he had whispered that pet name in her ear multiple times, his hot breath staining her cold cheek. The way he had called out her mother's name, somehow making everything worse.  
  
Her knees weakened for a moment, before reaffirming themselves and she returned her gaze without fear to black ones. Just as she was about to react, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Bra? What are you doing?" Trunks asked, a shocked look on his face as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Releasing her hold on Yamcha, she shot him a warning glance, before turning to her brother.  
  
"Nothing, Trunks. Everything is fine." Settling a smile on her face, she ignored the voice in the back of her head that was scolding her for not paying attention to her surroundings. Slightly hurried, she moved over to the counter, grabbed two trays and made her way outside.  
  
As the humid air hit her skin once again, she felt sick to her stomach. When she felt like she had herself under control, she glanced around. She spotted her mother over by the food table, animatedly talking with Chi Chi. Slowly, she walked over to the table and put the trays down.  
  
"Bra, how are you, honey?" Chi Chi asked as they both turned to face her, and Bra succeeded in smiling at them and she straightened her posture.  
  
"I'm fine, Chi Chi. How are you and Goku?" She asked, occasionally glancing around. Chi Chi smiled and looked her over. Apparently pleased by what she saw, she replied.  
  
"We're fine, hon. You look very nice." Bra nodded in thanks, before saying a brief goodbye and walking back to the table where she and Pan had sat earlier. However, she kept her attention on her mother's ki signal, having a hard time at first because it was small. As she'd suspected, Pan was sitting at the table with her legs crossed, looking very ladylike.  
  
"Bra, where have you been?" Pan asked as she watched her best friend sit down, noticing that she looked pretty shaken up about something.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom, sorry." She lied straight through her teeth. Ignoring the suspicious look on her friend's face, she sipped her Martini slowly.  
  
Now the bathroom _did_ seem like a good idea.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Trunks frowned as he walked outside, looking around the garden to spot his sister. That had been very strange. He hadn't heard what they'd been saying, but the sight of Bra pressed up against Yamcha, a much older guy, had been very disturbing.  
  
But when she'd stepped away from Yamcha, he'd noticed the way she was avoiding his eyes, the way she was trembling. Somehow he sensed that theirs hadn't been a pleasant meeting, the way his sister's angered eyes had looked at him while she left the kitchen only serving to strengthen his suspicion that she was not at all looking for romance in the man still resting against the wall.  
  
He had quietly left Yamcha in the kitchen, not sure what to do. But he did know that he was going to find out what was going on, one way or another.  
  
Trunks walked over to the table where Goten, Uub and Marron were sitting, his father and the others not too far off. Nodding silently at them, he seated himself on one of the free chairs, still pondering that odd encounter.  
  
"Is everything all right, Trunks? You look a bit disturbed." Marron asked, her face showing slight worry. Trunks nodded again.  
  
The sudden thought that Bra's leaving and Yamcha could have something to do with each other made him frown. But what could've happened between them? Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, deciding he would think about this later.  
  
Turning his gaze to the dance floor, a smile came to his face when he saw that Bra and Pan were dancing together to a fast beat, both laughing and having fun. It was great to see that his sister seemed to finally open up to someone, no trace of her earlier anger left on her features.  
  
It seemed as though she had been through some sort of transformation, showing more emotions in the past five minutes than in the last few days. He decided not to question it, not now in any case.  
  
Pan's figure drew his attention, not knowing why. He had to admit that she looked great in that dress, it fit her perfectly. Coupled with the way she was dancing, she made a very pretty and attractive picture.  
  
At that rather disturbing thought he quickly switched his attention to the conversation his friends were having.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra laughed as she and Pan danced, the first time she was having fun in as long as she could remember. Raising her best friend's hand in the air, she made Pan turn in a small circle.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Bra. I really am." Pan said, her sincerity showing in her eyes.  
  
"Me too, girl." Bra turned, still holding hands with Pan as they left the dance floor together. Instead of returning to their seats, they walked over to the table where their other friends were sitting comfortably, talking with each other.  
  
Marron was the first to spot them, "Oh good. I thought you'd never come see us." She commented, smiling as she stood up and hugged Bra, who returned it with only slight hesitation.  
  
"Hi you guys. Long time, ne?" Bra said as she and Pan took a seat. Avoiding those dark, piercing black eyes staring at her from across the table, she glanced at her brother, who was watching her strangely as well. Bra sighed, realizing he was going to confront her later about the episode in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." Uub said as he put his arm around Marron, who seemed comfortable with it.  
  
Eyes widening comically, Bra spoke, "Well, it seems I've missed more than I'd thought," she paused as she watched the couple smile, "congrats you guys. How long have you been together?" She finished, crossing her legs and smiling.  
  
"For about two years now." Marron said, before flashing her engagement ring at Bra.  
  
"Oh my God. You're _engaged_?" She felt a stab of regret, knowing that she had missed this much. Bra glanced briefly at Pan, who was trying to gaze at Trunks without being too obvious. So there was more going on than she was aware of, Bra thought, deciding she would have to talk to Pan about this.  
  
"Congratulations! When's the big day?" She asked, watching as Uub and Marron looked at each other, still with smiles on their faces and practically glowing.  
  
"August the 22nd," Uub replied, turning his gaze to her questionably, "We want to invite you too. Will you come?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Bra said, raising the glass of Champaign a waiter had just brought by, in the air. Her friends picking up their glasses as well, they enjoyed themselves fairly well for the rest of the evening.  
  
·: ´¨:·. Some hours later....... .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Bra forced her legs to move, trying to get upstairs without stumbling. Perhaps she had been drinking a bit too much. Raising her left hand to her head as she had a dizzy spell, she reaffirmed her hold on the banister.  
  
"God. I'll never drink again, I swear." She murmured to herself as she managed to reach the top of the damned steps, cursing everything and nothing between breaths. Dragging herself over to her room was another feat in itself, but finally she was able to enter her room.  
  
Without turning on the light, she walked to her bed in the dark. She had no energy left to undress herself, so she fell over onto her bed, completely exhausted. And as felt sleep claim her, she had one fleeting, coherent thought.  
  
Maybe I'll sleep nightmare-free for once.  
  
·: ´¨:·. To be continued .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Yep, you guessed it, it's Yamcha. I made it quite obvious in the past few chapters, didn't I? Oh well.  
  
Oh, before I forget. I read my old reviews again, and a review I got from Flitt got me thinking. I want to thank you for giving me very helpful comments, and even though it was quite some time ago that you reviewed, I hope you haven't forgotten about my story.  
  
Also, thank you for reminding me of the difficulty of Bra's situation; I realize that Goten's touch may invoke a terrible memory in her, and I will remember that as I write. But I also try to account for the fact that years have gone by, though she has spent them alone. I think that she can feel attracted to Goten, but I'm not talking about them having a relationship, at least not yet.  
  
Thanks to everyone else as well, your reviews have helped me pick up this story again. As always, comments and criticism are greatly appreciated (and compliments too! winks).  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, and I assure you there will be more to come soon!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	8. More And More

A/N: Hey everyone! I've been pretty busy, as always. Bought Alanis Morissette's _So-Called Chaos_ yesterday, and I'm in love with it. It came out not too long ago in the Netherlands, so I've been waiting and waiting. It's given me more inspiration, so be on the lookout.  
  
Everyone who reviewed: thank you! The compliments make me blush.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
More and More  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
_Running again, as always. Dark, cold alleys, shadows creeping up on her. A constant flow of hot breaths on her bare neck. Her feet were carrying her, numb from running but determined not to stop.  
  
Then, suddenly she was in the kitchen again, holding him against the wall. Only this time there was not the slightest trace of fear in his eyes as he gazed at her. No, his eyes were full of hatred, his hands coming up to grab her wrists.  
  
"This is inevitable, Little One." He whispered, his voice echoing as he removed her wrists from his neck. She was powerless to do anything, let alone stop him. It was as if his eyes were entrancing her, robbing her of her breath and power.  
  
He backed her up, until they suddenly hit the kitchen table and she automatically fell back. Her head banged against the hard material of the table, making her dizzy and nauseous.  
  
With a knee between her legs as he spread her, moving forward until she was laid out in front of him. Struggling to free herself, she felt that powerlessness again, like so many years ago.  
_  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
"Bra? Bra, wake up!" Bra opened her tightly closed eyes at that familiar voice, to find Pan standing at beside her bed with a worried expression on her face. Throwing an arm across her eyes, she tried her best to regain composure.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked, her voice soft as she sat down on the bed. Bra nodded vaguely while she pulled herself to sit. Sleepily, she wiped her eyes, trying to ignore the flaming pain in her head and the effects that the nightmare had on her.  
  
"Hmhm," glancing up at Pan, she tried to smile, "you look awake. Don't you have a headache?" Bra asked, before looking over at her clock. It was still quite early for a Sunday morning; 9 AM.  
  
Pan made herself comfortable, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back on the palms of her hands. "Are you kidding me? I took some aspirin." Surprisingly, she retrieved a glass of water and said medicine from the table beside her bed and handed it to Bra.  
  
"Thanks." Her smile growing in sincerity, she took them and slugged them back immediately, before putting them back on the table and settling against the headboard. Looking down at her position, she noticed that she was lying underneath the covers, not on top of them.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, thinking that maybe somebody had picked her up and laid her so she was underneath them. Though that thought was tainted by slight fear, she shrugged it off, for now – she was still fully dressed.  
  
"So, what was that dream all about?" Pan questioned, her eyes trained on Bra's.  
  
"It was a nightmare." Bra avoided the question, not sure what to do about this situation. She remembered promising last night she would explain everything to Pan, but now that her best friend was confronting her about it, she was predictably hesitant.  
  
Pan snorted, "I guessed as much, with the way you were tossing and turning." She gazed curiously at her friend, seeing the way she was obviously fidgeting.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh come on, Bra. We've known each other since we were little, and even though you left, you can still talk to me as freely and honestly as you always have." Pan broke the silence, never one for idle chitchat.  
  
Bra smiled a little, "I know, Pan, and I appreciate it. But it's just not that easy. I'm just beginning to deal with it myself." She spoke, her voice soft but strong. Pan's eyes softened, and she took her hand.  
  
"It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready. But you understand me, don't you? I've missed you. A lot. I want to help you with whatever's going on with you, but I can't if you don't tell me. I feel helpless, and you know how I get when I'm frustrated." Pan commented in jest, and Bra couldn't help but laugh. In turn, Pan smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yes, I remember various occasions," Bra replied, trying to calm down, "I get it, really, I do. And it's not that I don't want to, you have to know that. I just..... hope you can give me some time?" Pan nodded, an unsettling feeling resting inside her. Patiently, she would wait.  
  
"So..... How are you and Trunks?" Bra changed the subject, and smirked at Pan's shocked expression, "Come on, Pan, you didn't really think I wouldn't notice, did you? You could hardly keep your eyes off him last night." She prodded, hoping to get a reaction out of Pan.  
  
Blushing, Pan looked down at her hands, which were lying in her lap. She'd been caught staring at her best friend's brother. How creepy was that? "I-I didn't think you noticed....." She stumbled, looking everywhere but at Bra.  
  
"Pan," she said, her voice a bit scolding, "if you're worried about what I might think, don't. I mean, I was surprised, shocked even," Bra continued, smirking when Pan looked at her with an exasperated look on her face, "after all, he is older than you and he is my brother.  
  
But that doesn't matter, now does it? What's meant to be is meant to be. I can't, no, I won't change that. Who am I to tell you that you have to stop liking my brother? You've known him since forever, hell, you traipsed around space with him. You're practically made for each other." She finished, strangely fanatic even in her own eyes.  
  
Pan had the biggest smile ever on her face, and before Bra knew what was happening, strong arms surrounded her in a bear hug. "Thanks, Bra." She spoke, her face pressed against her friend's neck.  
  
Bra held her breath and froze as hot breaths flitted across her skin, and even though she knew it was Pan hugging her so enthusiastically, for a moment it seemed as if it was Yamcha, holding her so tightly.  
  
Noticing that her friend had gone rigid in her arms, Pan pulled back with a worried expression on her face. "Bra?"  
  
Slowly, she tried to regulate her breathing and relaxed, before glancing up through her blue locks of hair. "Sorry, I just......" Trailing off, she clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the sheets.  
  
"Does this have to do with.....?" Seeing that Bra had hunched a bit more, Pan continued, "Never mind. I will leave you to shower and get dressed." She swung her legs off the bed and stood her full height, then turned to face the figure on the bed again.  
  
"Thank you," Bra spoke as she slowly got her body to move again, eventually coming to stand next to her bed. Pan turned with one last look, knowing that there was a lot more going on than even she had expected.  
  
She closed her eyes as Pan shut the door behind her, and with a sigh she walked over to her closet to retrieve some clothes for the day.  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Pan and Bra were sitting outside on the porch, glasses filled with ice tea in their hands. They were silent as they gazed at the cars driving by, the birds in the many trees that were placed randomly in the front yard.  
  
The silence was comfortable, their minds anything but blank as they watched the world go round while they sat still. The temperature was rising, minutes were going by, yet the house stayed quiet.  
  
Quiet except for the sounds of their own breathing. It was an amazing moment they shared together after years of not seeing each other. They both acknowledged and respected it, knowing that there were still lots of things to talk about, catch up on, yet that could wait.  
  
Sundays that used to be spent on working and silencing inner voices telling her not to do this, not to run away, passed through her mind. They seemed silly now, even though this was far from over.  
  
Turning her head to her companion, she smiled, before looking in front of her again. Pan, who noticed it, shared the smile. "Trunks doesn't know, does he?" Bra questioned, before shooting her a knowing glance.  
  
"No." Pan replied, wanting to pull her friend's hair out for bringing this subject up again. But she just looked down at the glass while Bra kept her gaze fixed on the road.  
  
"I suspected as much. I take it you don't want me to tell you that you're going to eventually have to tell him, because otherwise it's going to eat you up..... so I won't." She took a sip from her ice tea, enjoying the way it slid down her throat on this hot day.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What have you been doing these past few years?" Bra asked as she leaned back in her chair, putting the glass on the table. Pan shrugged.  
  
"I studied science. Last year was my final year. Haven't found a job yet, but I'm in no hurry." Pan relaxed in her chair, her legs crossed at the ankles. Her head was leaning against the back of the chair, her eyes closed.  
  
"Guess it's too late for me to congratulate you?" Bra asked rhetorically, smiling though feeling stabs of regret again. She hadn't been here for Pan, not when she needed help studying, nor when she found out about her feelings for Trunks. Hadn't even said goodbye before she left.  
  
"That's okay. You've been pretty busy taking care of business in Canada, eh?" Bra gazed meaningfully at Pan, who had always managed to convey things without words.  
  
She had been busy alright, but never so busy that she couldn't have visited her best friend. Fear and shame had kept her away, and now she bore the regret of six years on her shoulders.  
  
Bulma suddenly burst from the door, trying to pull her short skirt down to a decent length. Rolling her eyes, Bra smiled at her mother's antics. "Good morning, Mom."  
  
Looking like a reindeer caught in the proverbial headlights, Bulma turned to her daughter and Pan, still trying to correct little things like her mussed hair. "Oh, hi honey, Pan," she acknowledged them with a nod, "I have to hurry to work. Some things haven't been taken care of yet by your lazy brother. I don't know what he does there, but it certainly isn't working."  
  
Shaking her head, she waved at them and turned around, before running across the yard. After a couple of seconds she disappeared from sight, leaving the two of them sitting on the porch looking rather surprised.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Pan commented, before leaning her head back again. Bra just smiled at her mother. Even though she wasn't responsible for CC anymore, and hadn't been for quite some time, she still checked up on business and helped out as often as she was able to.  
  
"I don't try to stop her anymore, besides; she has a point. Trunks _is_ kinda lazy." She said, glancing at Pan who opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"But it's Sunday." Pan said, gazing at the trees again while fanning herself with her hand.  
  
Raising the glass to her dry lips, Bra replied, "I know."  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Her face displaying a thoughtful expression, Bra sat on the window seat and looked outside.  
  
Pan was right; perhaps it was a good idea to talk to her and tell her. Now that she'd seen her again, it seemed a lot less frightening. She'd always been able to talk to her best friend, and even years apart hadn't severed their friendship, so it wasn't a lack of trust that was holding her back. Pan would understand and comfort her.  
  
And she knew that she had done everything to stop him, her feeble hands clawing at him, trying to get him to stop. Yet she felt ashamed anyway. That was probably what was holding her back.  
  
The way she had reacted earlier that day to Pan's hug was disturbing in and of itself, but what frustrated her the most was that even an embrace from her best friend triggered a memory.  
  
Obviously it was going to take a lot more than confronting her fears to overcome them.  
  
Closing her eyes, she did her regular sweep of the area to sense if Yamcha was anywhere nearby. She wasn't done yet, when suddenly Vegeta came into the room, with Trunks at his side.  
  
"Bra?" Trunks was the first to speak up, watching as his sister slowly opened her eyes and focused on him and their father. A small smile appeared on her face, surprising them both.  
  
"Hi. If you're looking for Mom, she's at work, cleaning up your mess." Bra said, getting up and retrieving a glass of water from the table. Silently, she sat down on the loveseat, Trunks and Vegeta following her example by sitting on the two-seater.  
  
"We know. We weren't looking for Mom, but for you." Trunks replied, glancing briefly at his father, who was studying Bra closely. She raised a curious eyebrow, while swallowing the water.  
  
"Well, talk to me." Bra said slowly, not sure she was going to like this.  
  
"I think you know what this is about," Trunks began, and she rolled her eyes, "what happened last night between you and Yamcha?" He asked, his eyes piercing hers. Her father was looking at her in quite the same way, the resemblance between the two of them almost eerie.  
  
"Don't tell me you think I.....?" Bra trailed off, the look in their eyes telling her that they indeed thought that, and she scrunched her nose, "Oh God no." She continued, their faces clearing up considerably at her reaction.  
  
"Then what were you doing?" Vegeta asked, and Bra hesitated. But before she had the chance to even form a reply, her father seemed to frown and turn his head to the side. Alerted, Trunks faced him, asking if something was wrong.  
  
Closing her eyes, she searched the perimeter for that familiar ki signal, only to find that he was with her mother in her office. "No!" She yelled, jumping up from the couch, startling her father and brother.  
  
"Shit. I knew this was going to happen. How could I be so stupid?!" Bra glanced at her family, before raising two fingers to her forehead and blinking out, leaving the two of them sitting in the living room, shocked.  
  
"Did she just....?" Trunks asked, looking at his father, who had closed his eyes and was sensing for his mate.  
  
"Yes. She went to Bulma's office."  
  
·: ´¨:·. .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Floating just outside the large windows of her mother's office, she noticed the curtains were closed. Bra had a fleeting thought that her Instant Transmission needed some more practice, before she powered up slightly and made a small energy ball on the tip of her index finger.  
  
She held it against the window, and within the next second the glass melted. Wasting no time, she burned her way through the curtain as well, coming to a full stop when she was in the middle of the dark office.  
  
Her eyes glancing around the room frantically, she stiffened as they came to rest upon a sight she could have certainly lived without. There, bent backwards over the table, was her mother, frozen and no doubt terrified while Yamcha tore her skirt off of her hips.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Bra nearly screamed as she tried to get her body to move. Yamcha looked surprised as he stopped in the middle of ripping the next article of clothing off, though he did not back away from Bulma.  
  
Her mother didn't even react to her voice, lying completely still. Bra recognized the look on her face and in her eyes as the one she'd seen in the mirror that night, and it was not a good sign. Bulma had completely withdrawn into herself, limp and nearly lifeless as she lay there.  
  
Finally she regained the power to move and speak, running over to her mother while Yamcha backed up, until he hit the wall. She guessed he figured that if she were here, the others were bound to follow.  
  
And she could sense her father and brother nearing the building, and the others as well, probably reacting to the sudden ki-rise of her father. He was nearly a SSJ now, her brother powering up as well.  
  
Turning her attention to her mother, Bra lifted her hand to touch her face, a face void of emotion and recognition. A tear slowly slid down her own face, the knowledge that her mother almost had to go through the same thing she did nearly too much to bear.  
  
"Bra?" She heard a voice behind her, and without responding she picked her mother up off the table, frail in her arms as she turned to her father standing behind her. With hollow eyes she looked up, seeing the anger and hatred in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Father." She spoke, trying to get his attention, ignoring the other people in the room. Yet his furious eyes were directed at Yamcha, who was backed up against the wall on the other side of the office.  
  
Her own fury and impatience growing, she bellowed, "Vegeta!" surprising just about everyone in the room. There was an unholy echo to her voice, and his face turned to his daughter and the limp figure in her arms. Half naked, not responding – nothing like the lovely, spirited woman he had mated and married.  
  
"Listen to me. Take Mom away from here. She needs you, and her needs are more important than yours right now." Bra said, her face void of emotion, a frightening resemblance with Bulma's.  
  
"Bra, what are you going to do?" Pan asked, stepping forward and nearing her best friend. She was afraid of the hollowness in Bra's eyes and what she would do in this state.  
  
Her eyes moving to Yamcha's form for a moment, she smirked, "I don't think you want to know." Face going blank again, she turned back to her father, who was staring helplessly at his mate.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Bra snapped, making Vegeta look up at her, the anger and hatred still in his eyes, "I was here to prevent this from going too far. I know you want to kill him, Dad, but trust me. When she wakes up, she needs you with her, not off beating the crap out of him." Gesturing to the man behind her, she gently handed her mother to Vegeta, then took a step back.  
  
"What are you talking about? He deserves to pay for what he did, for what he almost did. I won't leave until I see him suffer." Trunks spoke for the first time, moving forward aggressively, but he was held back by a furious, but more clearly thinking Goku and his sons.  
  
"You don't have any power, Bra, you're helpless. What's to say he won't do the same to you that he planned to do to Bulma?" Goten said, loosening his grip on his best friend as he calmed down.  
  
Smirking eerily again, Bra murmured, "I don't think that you have to worry about that."  
  
"We're not leaving." Goku said, his voice low. The sight of Bulma made him feel a hatred he didn't think he was capable of; the thought that Yamcha, who he had considered a friend, would do such a thing was sickening.  
  
"This is _my _battle," Bra bellowed at that, her hair flipping around wildly in an invisible wind as her ki rose and rose, "It started with me; it's going to end with me." She said as she went SSJ and turned to her enemy.  
  
"W-what are you going to do?" Yamcha backed even further away, nearing the door. Bra smirked as she advanced on him, until she laid her hand up on his shoulder and they blinked out.  
  
"What the?" Trunks looked baffled, glancing at the other shocked faces in the room. Only Vegeta was looking down at Bulma, realizing what could've happened if Bra hadn't showed up in time.  
  
"I'm taking her home." He said, before flying out of the window and off to the right, leaving the rest behind him.  
  
"We need to go after Bra." Trunks said, his worry showing on his face. When a hand was gently laid upon his forearm, he glanced at Pan to see her smile softly. A wordless connection was made, and she shook her head.  
  
"As she said, this is her battle, not ours."  
  
·: ´¨:·. To Be Continued .·:´¨ :·.  
  
Next chap is being worked on!  
  
As always, comments and criticism are much appreciated.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lady Silkheart 


	9. For You

A/N: Hello everyone! No, I've not given up on this story. The reviews have been ever so encouraging, but for a long time I've had no desire to update. My passion for writing was aimed at some other projects for quite some time, but I'm back now. I write mostly for myself – also for the reviews of course – and I had no inspiration for this story anymore. Let's hope my writer's block is gone forever for this story.

This is a very dark chapter, I must warn you. But, I'm in a pretty dark place right now for reasons I will keep to myself. Hopefully there are still people interested in this story – and that they aren't scared off by the angst present here. Bra might be a bit out of character, but I tried to think how I would feel if I could finally take my revenge on the man who raped me (hypothetically; thankfully I have never been raped). I also hope I do not offend anyone with this. If I do, stop reading this; don't flame me because I'll shake 'em off anyway.

WARNING: overwhelming darkness and lots of bottled up hatred. Deals with adult themes such as rape.

See first chapter for the disclaimer, if you will. I hope you enjoy this and forgive me for the long wait. Thank you.

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Chapter 8

For You

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Sleepy eyes opened, a lowered head raised up. He blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. His arms and legs wouldn't move. Why? A panicked grunt erupted from his throat as he realized that he was _not_ in his own bed, nor in his own apartment. Frantically, he tried to power up. It didn't work. Trying again didn't help either – he couldn't.

"You know what I've been asking myself all these years?"

The sudden sound of Bra's voice startled him, and with it came a rush of recollection. The words echoed in hollow space, not allowing him to know where the sound was coming from. He tried sensing her ki-signal through the haze that was his world, but it was impossible as well, for some reason. Footsteps neared his form, prone against the wall; arms, legs, neck and waist restricted by ki-rings. A black strip of fabric was tied in front of his eyes, so that he only had sounds to go on.

Panic flared through him again and his throat closed up.

"While you fucked me, did you ever really think about what you were doing to me?"

Her voice had taken on a curious note, not even the slightest trace of tension or anger. She seemed perfectly calm, even though he wasn't able to see her. He was confused; the last thing he remembered was her cold hand touching his forearm and then nothing.

It took him seconds to even process the question. Before he could answer, there was a hot breath pulsing upon his neck. A terrified shiver ran down his spine. Suddenly, the ki-ring around his neck tightened, choking off his air supply and he gurgled.

"_Well?_"

He didn't know how to respond, what kind of answer she wanted to hear. The hot breath was gone then, as was the pressure on his neck. Swallowing, he closed his eyes tightly behind the blindfold, the memory of her breath on his neck making his body react in a predictable manner. Rattled and still painfully shocked from this change of events, he hastily shook his head.

"I thought so," a pause, then, "Why did you do it?"

His brow drew together in a frown. In the background he could hear water running, dripping. He heard rustling, as if she were sitting down. When she spoke again, it seemed to be from farther away.

"Do I have to forcefully pull everything out of you?" a sigh, before, "If you just answer my questions then I won't have to do this."

The ki-ring around his left leg tightened this time, cutting off the blood flow. He let out a startled cry, the pain abrupt and unbearable. Then, it left again, leaving him confused and in agony, breathless.

"Fine, then I'll just have to speculate," he heard rustling again, "Okay... You never accepted the fact that my mother chose Vegeta instead of you, did you? You despised him for it. And you despise Trunks and me, because we're not your children. Jealousy is a bitch, isn't it?"

His face was blank as he listened to her, not visibly acknowledging the truth in what she was saying. Yes, he hated Vegeta. For multiple reasons. It was nothing he was or should be ashamed of. He wiggled a little in his bonds and winced. Shit. How the hell was he going to get out of here alive? She was obviously too strong for him and he was trapped.

"You don't know much about Saiyajins, do you?" he sensed it was not really a question, so he found it safe not to answer, "What you don't seem to know, is that she didn't just choose to be with him. She belongs with and to him, as he with and to her.

From the moment they met each other, they developed something we Saiyajins call a Bond. They are mates, they don't just love each other, they need each other," a short laugh, then, "but her rejection ate at you, festering into pure hate for the man who took the object of your infatuation from you."

Despite his decision to ignore her rambling, a heated response escaped him; he snapped, "It was, _is_, not an infatuation. I've loved her since we were young!"

A chuckle, "Poor little man. It's actually quite sad that it has to be this way, you know," she said, still that taunting laugh in her voice, "But then again, you did do this to yourself."

He shook his head profusely. His eyes closed, he refused to think about this. Never would he question his love for Bulma, never. Okay, so he had made a few mistakes, she would forgive him, as she had done so many times before. No, he needed to focus on his escape.

"No? You don't think so. Then, what did you think would happen? Did you really think I wasn't going to come back, that was I was going to let you RAPE my mother!" Her voice was full of rage this time, harsh breaths and panting was heard. He cringed.

"I wasn't going to rape her! I _love_ her." He yelled, struggling against the bonds that held him captive. In response, they tightened considerably and he screamed hoarsely. Then, he felt that hot breath again.

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

That soft voice so close to his ears; it was confusing him. Everything was out of his control, he didn't know what was happening. He could do nothing to stop this, and the way she was standing so close to him, yet not letting her body touch his, was frustrating.

"You see, when you decided you wanted my mother no matter what the cost, you did not only prove that you don't love her, you also pissed my father off. And you know how my dad gets when he's pissed off," something trailed down his abdomen, scalding, "I could've just let him loose on you, but I didn't."

It trailed down still, before he felt what he guessed was her finger heat up even more until it singed him – and then he realized what she was going to do; she was cutting away his pants!

"Wanna know why?" wisely, he nodded, "He would've killed you. A painful death, I'm sure. But afterwards you would just go to Heaven and then you'd be off the hook, because you've done good in your life as well." She snorted derisively at her last words.

His pants were now off, leaving him in his boxers. Her hot breath was still there, and it was not hard for his mind to come up with some interesting mental pictures. He couldn't help it, his body betrayed him yet again and he trembled. A blush stained his cheeks. Embarrassment, anger and fear rushed through him.

"And Heaven is not what I had in mind for you," she spoke, her voice now taking on a vicious note, "How does it feel to be completely powerless? To not be able to move an inch?"

A shiver ran down his spine; only now did he feel how cold it was. It didn't matter how hard he tried to fight it, fear was creeping up on him. He remembered the power she possessed now, the way she was restricting his movements with her ki, the clothes that were gone from him, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable to anything she planned to do to him. His arms and legs began to writhe in protest.

"I bet," she whispered, "that you would give anything to face my father right now, hm? Instead of this humiliation?"

The ki-rings tightened again, the pain quickly reducing his reaction to Bra's presence. He bit his lower lip to keep the screams locked inside. The pain was not so bad compared to his inner turmoil, though his face was contorted in agony and confusion. Why was she doing this?

"I think you're just about ready," a hand ripped his shirt off, the sound of ripping fabric was heard, "but first, I have a gift for you."

Her hot breath disappeared, replaced by a very hard and painful punch in his gut. A pained mewl ripped from his throat, and he was mortified and frightened. To add to his pain, he felt the ki-ring around his waist tighten. Gasping and heaving, razor-sharp pain shooting everywhere, he fought his restrictions.

"That was for what you did and were planning to do to my mother. You deserve a lot more than that, but don't worry; I'm getting to that."

Careless, light intonation; it frightened him all the more. If she had spoken the truth, and she wasn't going to kill him, then what could she possibly do to him that was worse than this? So far, she'd succeeded in somehow stripping him of his powers, rendering him helpless, weak, captive and humiliated.

He had never felt so afraid in his life, and she knew. God, she knew. The girl was seriously off her rocker, a small rational part of his hysterical mind whispered.

"I've thought long and hard about this, Yamcha. After all, what could be fitting for a rapist? Excruciating pain? Yes. Humiliation? Most definitely. But, I could only do one at a time…."

He trembled in anticipation and fear. His head was hanging down, his teeth clenching his lip between them. Shifting was heard, yet he couldn't make out what she was doing. An incredible yearning for freedom and clothes was making him want to yell at her – anything to stop this madness.

"That is, until I found the perfect solution to this problem. You see, at heart I'm not really a cruel person, Yamcha, but you are forcing me to do this. If only you had just accepted my mother's decision and moved on, I wouldn't have had to do this," a brief sigh, "But when you first laid your filthy hands upon me, you changed me, into who I am at this moment. You took EVERYTHING from me. Everything. And you don't even care."

A thin finger pushed his head up; he hadn't even noticed her coming closer. There was pain in her voice for the first time, the voice of a nineteen-year-old, not of a full-grown woman.

"You don't even know what you did, you don't realize what horrendous things you did to an innocent person. Your body is scarred yet you do not know of true pain. So I am going to teach you. I am going to let you see and feel what I went through that night; it's only fair that you should know what it is like." Her voice rasped and Yamcha shuddered.

Unexpectedly his consciousness was filled with a vision, almost as if watching a movie. At first, he only knew that he was walking down a street, the lack of light indicating that it was either evening or night.

He had thoughts that weren't his own, about things like graduation and friends that were in his class. Realisation dawned on him at that; Bra was somehow projecting her memories of that night into his mind, even the slightest details as clear as if it were only yesterday that this had happened.

Knowing what was going to happen, he struggled against his bonds yet again, all in vain. And when that hand did come from behind, when that body – his body – pressed up against him, he knew that she had not been bluffing.

He was going to go through what he had done to her.

Struggling against himself, he heard himself – or her? – yelling, screaming, but the hand that was clamped over his mouth muffled the sounds he was making. In short succession, he felt all the emotions and thoughts that had been going through Bra's mind flash through him, then felt his clothes being ripped off.

It left him vulnerable as he was slammed against the wall of that familiar alley, fear as real and tangible to him as the hands – his own hands – that held him pinned against the cold wall.

Opening his eyes, unseeing, he yelled and pleaded, "Please! Please, make it stop!"

A short laugh penetrated through the images in front of him, through the fear and desperation, "Make it stop? Did you listen when I begged and pleaded you not to do it, not to steal my innocence? No! So what makes you think I'm going to have mercy on you now?"

He drowned in the memories again, looking down as hands roughly stroked his female body, leaving unseen marks on his skin, scars nobody would see. The hands hiked him hurriedly up the wall, spreading his legs, fear and helplessness apparent on his face and in his unseeing eyes. The hand was still splayed across his mouth.

In a flash of light, he saw his own eyes staring back at him, lust written all over his face. A grin on his scarred reflection, the feelings of desire he'd had at that moment in time mixing with the fear and desperation of Bra.

Then Yamcha squeezed his eyes closed, threw his head back and screamed as he felt a hot knife pushing into his body.

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Bra watched as he shrunk into himself, sitting on a rock not too far away from where he was pinned to the wall. His naked form shuddered and shivered, his head thrown back in agony as screams escaped his throat.

Closing her eyes, she continued to project her memories into his mind. She felt his fear, his pain through the temporal mental connection, and she opened her eyes to look at him again.

The memories were in his mind, not in hers now. She was somehow able to do this, without seeing the images herself. The last thing on her mind right now, though, was how this was possible at all. She would worry about that later.

Yamcha's suffering was not making her feel better, well, maybe slightly, but it didn't make her own pain disappear. She hadn't expected it to, and she didn't really care for it. All she cared about, was making that monster realize what he had done. What he had been planning to do her mother.

Gazing at him now, she knew he was indeed coming to know his mistakes. And the best part was; he was going to have eternity with these memories, just like she was. He might try to kill himself, but he seemed like too much of a coward to do that. Even if he did, he would take the memories with him.

That did make her feel a lot better.

Keeping her eyes on his form, she was quite surprised when he yet again formed a more or less coherent plea, his voice raw as he spoke, "Please, please. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated it a couple more times.

Her face paled, her mouth twisted into a snarl, "What did you say?" she gritted out, "You raped me, you practically killed my soul and took away everything I had; my integrity, my self-confidence, my love for life," she trailed off, breathing harshly, then, "and all you have to say is you're sorry!" Her ki rose as she raised herself from the rock, coming to stand a few feet from him.

"SORRY won't get me my life back! SORRY won't get me my innocence, my former self back! SORRY won't get me anywhere!" She yelled as he moaned and screamed and groaned in pain.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover what you did. So keep your apologies." Her voice was a whisper now as she powered down, getting herself under control again and walking over to lean against the wall about two feet from where he was hanging.

His voice rose again in a scream, and then it was over.

Flicking her hand, she loosened the ki-rings. His body was weak as it fell to the floor, where it laid unmoving, only panting breaths and sobs hinting at the life in him. Silently she walked over to him, looking down at his naked form.

She squatted down in front of him, and he managed to open his eyes just enough to notice her, tears streaking down his cheeks. With a frown on her face she continued to look at him, as if studying him. After a while, she got up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. There she stopped and turned around, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I suggest you keep your ki as low as possible for the rest of your miserable life. Otherwise, I assure you one or more of us are bound to come after you. I'm only going to say this once, Yamcha, so listen well," she made sure he was looking at her, before she voiced her ultimatum, "Don't come to the house, or the office, or any place you think you can see my mother. Don't try to contact any of us, ever again. Stay away as far as possible. Go to the other side of the planet if you feel you have to. If we meet again, I assure you I won't stop myself or anyone else from killing you."

With that, Bra left the cave and flew off to her home.

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Briskly, she entered the house, her step quick and silent. Her tank top and jeans were sweaty, sticking to her yet she didn't seem to notice as she stormed through the door and into the living room.

"Bra!" Pan yelled, being the first one to see her form bursting into the room. Everyone turned to her. Their worried faces swam in her blurry vision. Apparently, they had all gathered here, seeing as Chi Chi, Marron and Uub were present as well.

"Where's Mom?" She ignored her best friend advancing on her and turned to her brother instead. He looked ruffled and pale, short of breath and Bra felt the urge to hug him. She didn't though, she wasn't one for physical contact.

"In the bedroom. She's still unconscious, though." He commented, but Bra didn't seem to care as she walked across the room and over to the stairs. Hurriedly she made her way up, not taking notice of the people walking behind her.

Without warning, Bra opened the door, to see her father kneeling next to their kingsize bed. His eyes switched to her, hollow and unseeing. Raking a hand through her nearly soaked hair, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Can you get to her?" Her voice was devoid of emotion, yet her eyes were anything but. Her father shook his head as if in a daze, his usually frowning face now scrunched up as if he were about to cry.

"Then I'll have to wake her up." Without warning, Bra sat down on the bed and moved over to her mother's unconscious body. She pushed the hair out of her face, then lifted her to sit, half against her own arm, half against the headboard.

"Mom, listen to me. You're safe, you're safe." She repeated, but Bulma stayed the same, not quite sleeping. Turning to her family and friends, she spoke softly, "We have to get her to wake up."

Then, she turned to her mother and slapped her in the face, shocking everyone in the room. Vegeta reached forward, but Bra shook her head. They watched with stunned faces as Bulma began to awaken, her eyes glazed over.

"Mom, don't do this. You're safe," pausing, Bulma turned her head into the crook of her daughter's neck and released the first sob, "That's it. Shh, you're okay. Get angry, throw things at us, yell; just don't think that numbing yourself is the way to deal with this. You have to let us help you, let Dad help you. Please, open up to him."

Glancing up at her father's face expectantly, she waited. She watched his expression turn into a frown and then into an expression of pain. With a nod, she realized that her mother had let go. She slowly backed up off the bed as her parents hesitantly hugged each other, then turned around and hurriedly backed everyone out of the room.

She cast one last glance at the couple on the bed, before shutting the door.

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Holding herself up against the wall with her hand, she breathed in and out. Her head was down, her breaths short and shallow as she tried not to cry. God, how she wanted to cry. Her hand rose, trembling, and she placed it upon her own clammy cheek.

"Bra." Pan's voice reached her ears, she looked up.

"Pan." And then her friend's arms surrounded her, offering comfort and shelter. Finally, sobs erupted from her body. Her upper torso shook in the embrace, her face buried in Pan's neck. They held each other, completely forgetting everything else as Pan held her.

"Come on, let's sit down." Pan led her into her own room, where they sat down and hugged again. Her sobs had quieted, her shaking had stopped. When she looked up, she noticed they were alone in the room, the others had not followed them.

"Please, tell me." A plea from her friend, and before long Bra was telling everything she remembered as they held each other. The realisation of just what she had done to Yamcha hit her full force and she was horrified. That she was capable of something like that… She had been numb before and now it was all catching up on her.

"It's okay. Shh…" Cooing gently, Pan stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth as exhaustion grasped her. Pan stayed with Bra until she was asleep, then tucked her in and watched over her silently.

_My God, Yamcha. You had better hope I don't get my hands on you._

·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Still reading this? Wow. Not one of my best chapters, to be certain, and not one of the happiest. If you want, I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise tell me to stop writing this…

Peace out,

Lady Silkheart


	10. In Love

**Author's note:** After four years, I've finally managed to finish this fic. Yes, you're not seeing things. I can't even really explain how it happened: all the delays, the struggles with writer's block, real life hitting me upside the head and running me over with a truck. In four years I've grown so much, that part of my difficulty with writing these last chapters has been staying true to my earlier writing style, which is very different from where I'm at now. I probably won't be rewriting this fic because I've moved on, more or less. Fallen was my first multi-chap and it'll stay close to my heart (with all its faults and mistakes and glitches), but it's finally finished. Or, as finished as it's going to be. To every reader (and especially every reviewer) who's stuck it out with me till the end: thank you, so much. This story has gotten more reviews than I'd ever expected. Thanks for the encouragement and the support. I love you guys!

See the first chapter for the **disclaimer**, if you will.

Enjoy!

.·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

**Chapter 9**

_In Love_

.·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Her room was dark and quiet, moonlight not penetrating the thick curtains she had closed three days ago. She lay on her side, her back to the door, her eyes open yet staring into nothing. In the back of her mind, she sensed it was a beautiful morning outside; the world was turning and birds were singing and children were running around.

But here, it was so still.

She had barely moved since she had woken up three days ago, nothing dragging her from her position except her bladder and thirst. The first day, her brother had brought her food, exchanging the old for the new since she didn't touch it. He hadn't know what to say to make her feel better and she didn't know how to make him feel better about that, how to put him at ease when she felt so full. Something was building inside her, clenching her chest and robbing her of her breath, something huge and it _ached_.

The second day, her father had entered her room. Sat down on the edge of her bed, behind her. Stayed quiet, but she knew he was there. He was calm and almost at peace. After a few hours, he left. She'd let out a breath, acknowledging the thank you in that silent gesture of his.

She moved, slowly, and entered the bathroom, looking in the mirror. The woman of her reflection had tousled, greasy blue hair, dark-ringed eyes and a gray complexion. Her shoulders were rigid, her expression blank and the sweater she wore had a large hole in the collar. But that was okay, because she wasn't going anywhere. Because she couldn't think further ahead than the next few seconds and that was painful enough.

In cold blood, she'd tortured a monster for turning her into a shell, a husk. For her mother, who would have to carry almost the exact same weight as she did, every single day. Which was worse, she wondered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the fact that she sank to that level and became a monster herself or that she couldn't find it in her to regret a single second of it?

Where was her remorse?

Where was the happy, spoiled young girl she'd once been? What was she, now?

The sheets enveloped her when she sank down once more and curled up. She remembered waiting in a hospital for the results of her blood tests and the relief when she found out that no, she wasn't pregnant and no, she didn't have an STD and no, she didn't have HIV. She remembered blaming herself and nightmares and sleepless nights, waking up in the middle of the night and needing to shower because she couldn't get him off of her – his scent and his hands and his jealousy.

Her jumpiness had been annoying, but it had faded over time. On her worst days back then, she'd caught herself staring at her razor for too long. Blaming herself had become her most time-consuming pastime until throwing herself into her work had replaced it. She'd never talked about that horrible night to anyone, because she'd never wanted the stigma and the pity that came with it.

She hated that she would always be a victim now, no matter what happened to her or what she did. It wasn't something she could run from anymore.

So she hid. And waited.

Her next visitor wasn't her mother. They didn't come through the door either. She lay still, wondering who was coming for her. Who would come and take her away from the room of a girl that wasn't her anymore, from this house that was haunted with memories and tainted by her presence. She could have sensed their ki and known who it was instantly. Or she could have guessed really.

The skin of her bare thighs dimpled at the breeze from the open window, but she didn't stir on the sheets.

"Bra." _Goten_.

Moonlight was highlighting half of his face and would have allowed her to see the expression on his face if she had cared to lift her head. His voice was deep, soft, pained. There was something else there in his tone, something that sounded like pity and it made her cringe.

"Bra..." That same quiet tone urged her as he neared, as his knees gave out and he dropped to the bed next to her. He didn't wait for her to move, because he knew she wouldn't. And he didn't wait for her to reply, because he hadn't really asked a question. He just scooped her up, acknowledging her flinch, her stiff limbs and the tension on her face, the quiet storm in her eyes.

His hands guided her to straddle his lap, manipulated her into wrapping her arms and legs around him, before his own arms came around her and took hold. And he rocked, back and forth, murmuring to her about letting go of her pain and grabbing onto him. She was rigid during the first hour, resisting him because he was a _man_ and he was _touching_ her. Another man taking from her what he wanted, she thought numbly.

But he didn't relent and he didn't back down, he just kept holding her close as if he were trying to absorb her pain into himself. Gradually she felt her breathing grow harsh and her body start to loosen, leaving her drained and helpless in his embrace. Her forehead rested against his shoulder, her fingers were grabbing onto his forearms almost painful.

As tears soaked his shirt, Goten let out a quiet sigh. It wasn't over, not by a long shot. But she was holding him and he was holding her and there they were. And for now, that was enough.

.·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Another day had passed when Bra exchanged the quiet of her room for that of her parents. The silence there seeped into her bones and made her feel less out of place. Like the pieces of her old self were mingling with the new, slightly ragged ones of the past five years. The shattered pieces of her past and present, held together like stained glass.

The time she had been back had been an emotional rollercoaster, but the aftermath proved very different from what she'd thought it would be. Her fears about telling her family and friends about the rape, albeit in vague terms, had been proven to be unfounded. They were concerned about her and her mother and offered to do anything they could to help, even though there was little they could do.

Her revenge had been freeing in ways and burdening in others, but didn't change much in her life as a whole. She still felt different and she always would, only now there was no longer a drive to get away from something, anything. She was home, with her family, her friends. Besides, they wouldn't let her leave anyway.

Bulma had been rather quiet and had been holed up in her room for a few days since her near-rape, recovering as much as someone could from something like this. She had been dreading her confrontation with her mother, yet as she sat on the bed next to Bulma's supine form Bra found herself at ease. The conversation wasn't uplifting, that much was true, but her mother was doing better and Bra was glad just to see her and talk to her.

"What about you?"

Bra exhaled forcefully and smiled at her mother, who was lying in the queensize bed, cuddled up under the sheets. Vegeta hadn't wanted to leave the room at first (which was somewhat unusual: he was a rather private man after all), but he eventually realized he couldn't stay at her bedside forever and Bulma, though grateful for his concern, was glad for the opportunity to talk to her daughter alone.

Tracing fingers along the sheets, Bra sat silently for a minute and gazed down at her hands. "I was going to say that I was fine, but I figure you want more of an explanation," she replied as she folded her hands and glanced sideways at her mother, who smiled.

"I just want the truth, sweetie."

"I don't really know how to talk about this. After he raped me, I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. I ended up running away – which was a very childish way of dealing with things." Bra couldn't look at her mother, feeling ashamed.

"I wish you'd come to me," Bulma replied quietly, her eyes downcast, "but we can't change what happened." The resigned tone in her voice pained Bra greatly.

"It was stupid to run away. I wish I'd come to you too. But would you have believed me? Your spoiled little princess, telling you that one of your oldest friends had raped her? I wouldn't have." Bra knew all too well how spoiled she had been, how much she still was in some ways. Bulma took her hand and squeezed gently.

"You came back, Bra. You came back and you faced this, you faced him," Bulma was unable to utter the name and her fingers clenched the sheet, "and now you're back. That's all that matters."

Bra swallowed against the rising bile she felt at the mere thought of Yamcha and the memories that always accompanied his name. "On good days that's all that matters. I came back, but not before he got to you. I should've told you what happened and maybe I could've prevented all this from happening." Blinking back the tears stubbornly, she looked at her mother's almost peaceful face and wished they could both forget – to just forget everything for a little while.

It didn't work.

"No, Bra. You couldn't have know he was going to try this. You-" But Bulma knew that if her daughter had told her, they all would've been more alert. More careful. It was something Bra would carry with her always, that guilt. "You made a mistake, honey. It happens. You need to forgive yourself."

An sardonic smile pulled at Bra's full lips; that would never happen. "I'll try."

"I'll be fine, Bra. Now tell me about you and Goten." Bulma urged, smiling sweetly when she saw her daughter's astonished expression. "Honey, your father went to check up on you and said he sensed Goten's ki. The next day, you're here. So what did he do to get you out of that room?"

"Dad isn't mad?" Bulma shook her head. "Hell must have frozen over."

"No, Bra. Your father seemed to understand. Anyway, don't think I don't know you're changing the subject, young lady!" Bulma scolded playfully.

"Mom, nothing happened. He was just..." Bra paused, trying to think of the right word and failing. "There."

Bulma smiled knowingly. "That's one of the most important things, Bra. You needed him and he was there for you. He's a sweet guy, honey. He'd be good for you."

"Mom." Bra folded her hands across her face, recognizing her mother's matchmaking attempt for what it was.

"Plus, he's hot."

"MOM!"

.·:´¨:·. .·:´¨:·.

Things returned to a relatively normal state at the Briefs-Vegeta's. Her mother came out of her parents' bedroom and joined the living again; Bra stayed in her old room until she was ready for her own place again and Vegeta returned to his Gravity Room. Trunks, as always, was working his butt off at CC.

A week after Bulma and Bra's mother-daughter talk, Uub and Marron announced the change of plans for their wedding. They had decided to move it up a bit, feeling that everyone could use a good celebration. Everyone worked around the clock to make it happen.

The wedding took place the very next week. It was a simple and beautiful affair, different from the original plan but lovely nonetheless. They'd chosen a clearing in the woods, somewhere not far from Uub's village, for the festivities. The backdrop was a gorgeous waterfall and small lake surrounded by a multitude of green plants and trees.

Krillin gave his daughter away, while Pan and Bra functioned as the bridesmaids. Pan was also Marron's maid of honor and Goten was Uub's best man. The entire group of family and friends was gathered in that clearing and 18 was visibly happy with the way everything turned out.

A live band was playing on a makeshift-stage, courtesy of Trunks, and many people were on the dance floor. A lot of tables had been placed around the clearing and everyone was enjoying the day, forgetting everything besides the joy of seeing Marron and Uub together.

Bra was content to observe from a nearby table, sitting silently with Pan and occasionally talking. She felt her eyes constantly drawn to Goten, who was looking his best in his tux. The man was just gorgeous, his black hair as tousled as ever. Goten was tall and wiry, less muscled than his father but all the more attractive in Bra's eyes. They hadn't spoken since that night and Bra wanted to talk to him, even though she didn't know what to say to him besides 'thank you'.

Goten's dark eyes suddenly locked on hers from across the clearing, causing a shiver to run down her spine. It felt good to know that she could, in fact, still find a man attractive. And he didn't look like he pitied her, at all. His gaze ran down her frame, taking in the deep purple bridesmade's dress with the plunging neckline, to the split in the side. Goten met her gaze once more and she could see the admiration, the adoration, there in his dark eyes. She glanced away for a second, not exactly shy but unsure of how to react to such an intense look.

Before she was fully aware of what was happening, he was coming toward her.

"Bra... would you like to dance?" His voice was adorably hesitant and he shot a look at Pan, who was grinning encouragingly. Bra smiled and nodded, taking the hand he held out for her.

"Sure." And she held her breath as he led her out on the dance floor, checking her expression for permission before carefully pulling her closer to his body. The music was slow and soothing, non-intrusive. The subtle scent of his aftershave mingled with Goten's unique musk drifted from his hard body and to her nose, making her a little dizzy and lightheaded. For the first time in a while, Bra felt good.

One of his large, gentle hands came to rest on her lower back while the other held hers. Their bodies were still a respectable distance apart, though both of them wanted to move closer. She smiled and nodded, looking into his beautiful eyes when he asked: "Is this okay?"

As the song wore on, Bra felt herself drawn nearer to him, until their sweetly tangled hands were resting on his chest and her head was more or less on his strong shoulder. Goten exuded a soothing warmth that tugged at her and she surrendered to it, relieved when her past didn't make her pull away from him. She closed her eyes and let him lead her, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

Goten lowered his mouth to her ear and spoke softly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you back then and I'm even more sorry that I can't do anything to help you now. I don't know what to do," he paused a moment, "I'm so angry."

Bra could hear the regret and guilt in his voice, but also the anger and the almost-fear at the strength of that anger. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but hid in his shoulder, until she was strong enough to lift her head and look him in the eyes searchingly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Goten."

A tiny smile played on his lips and she returned it, studying his face silently as he did the same to her. Goten lifted his hand and cupped her face with it, gazing at her with such tenderness that she felt it in the far reaches of her heart. She felt a worldless connection between them and saw in his eyes that he felt it too.

"I'm messed up, Goten."

"You're the bravest woman I know, Bra. I hope you'll let me get to know you again."

It wouldn't be easy, telling him about her past, telling him everything he needed to know. Everything she needed to tell him. And it certainly would take a while before she was ready for more than the occasional hug and kiss, let alone more. But they would get there eventually and in the end, that was what mattered.

Biting her lip, she pushed herself a little closer to him. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

.·:´¨:·. The End .·:´¨:·.

I purposefully left some things unravelled (among others, the Trunks/Pan-thing), because in real life things are not always so easily tied up. Hope those of you still reading this have enjoyed it and will leave me a review. I appreciate it!

Love,  
Sleeping Fool


End file.
